Mes chers colocataires
by WonderPillow
Summary: Emménager dans un appartement, c'est déjà chiant. Mais emménager dans un appartement quand on vous a oublié à la gare, et que vos deux colocs sont les pires fêtards de la Terre, c'est pire que chiant, c'est catastrophique. Newt l'apprendra à ses dépends... /Fic à quatre mains!/UA.
1. Un emménagement mouvementé

**Hellow tout le monde!**

 **Voilà, ceci est une fanfiction ( _NOOOON?! Personne avait remarqué..._ )**

 **BREF (comme on dit dans le métier).**

 **Mais /!\ ATTENTION /!\, il s'agit d'une fanfiction un peu... particulière. Parce que même si vous la voyez actuellement sur mon profil (ou alors je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire et je ne sais pas non plus où vous êtes, désolée vv) toute l'histoire a été rédigée... A quatre mains!**

 **Et oui! Nous sommes deux à avoir écrit cette... "chose", allons-y pour l'appellation. Du grand n'importe quoi, mais comme nous sommes très fortes pour ça, pas de problème...**

 **Donc voilà, les auteur s de ce texte sont... *roulements de tambour et surprise générale* MOI-MEME et petite00!**

 **Je posterai sur mon compte mais nous sommes deux, c'est un fait. Donc pour tout ce qui touche à cette fanfiction, ne vous étonnez pas si petite00 vous répond à ma place, c'est autant son histoire que la mienne (mais je répondrai aussi, hein!). Par exemple (tout bêtement) pour les reviews (si reviews il y a! :D), ce sera un coup l'une, un coup l'autre.**

 **C'est notre première fois à toutes les deux sur le fandom TMR et nous ne savons pas encore si le rythme sera régulier ou non (mais normalement, ça ne tardera pas étant donnée la motivation des troupes! X)). Pour moi, ça n'affectera pas mon rythme de parution sur mes autres fics (UCDA) qui resteront toujours prioritaires et hebdomadaires.**

 **Note de petite00:** _ **Hello! Ici petite00 qui est plus que ravie de se lancer dans une fiction tmr surtout en aussi bonne compagnie ! Très heureuse d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu déjanté avec ma ficeuse un peu déjantée préférée. J'espère que vous aimerez autant lire cette fic' que j'ai aimé la co-écrire! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Minho courait.

Putain de merde.

Il avait complètement oublié que ce crétin de Newt débarquait dans la matinée avec ses affaires, sa tête de mec pas réveillé et sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
Ironie, hein. Newt allait encore tirer une tronche de trois mètres de long quand il allait voir l'état de l'appartement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Minho, en fait. Thomas avait juste organisé une petite fête surprise hier soir, pour l'anniversaire d'un copain inconnu au bataillon, et ça avait fini en beuverie/orgie/bataille de polochons/rayez la mention inutile. L'alcool avait presque effacé la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs, il se rappelait juste de Thomas en train de vomir par-dessus le parapet de la fenêtre, et d'un hurlement comme si la voisine du dessous, Brenda ou quelque chose comme ça, avait reçu son petit cadeau gluant.

Bon, après, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour monter dire ce qu'elle pensait du bruit qu'il faisait, et apparemment, de ce qu'avait pu en juger Minho, elle était restée dormir avec eux. Enfin, plus précisément, elle était restée dormir avec Thomas, dans le lit de Newt et _collée_ à Thomas, pour bien faire.  
Et Newt était à la gare du coin, en train de ronchonner tout seul sûrement, grognant sur le quai qu'on l'avait oublié et qu'il n'avait de véritable ami nulle part.  
Minho courait très vite.

Après tout il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il y avait des embouteillages n'est-ce pas? Newt comprendrait...

Mais bien sûr. Newt avait toujours été extrêmement compréhensif le matin à six heure après une nuit dans le train. Évidemment.  
Puis Minho se souvint qu'il ne pouvait PAS y avoir d'embouteillages sur la rame de métro qu'il empruntait pour aller à la gare pour la simple et bonne raison que celle-ci était une ligne de métro. Il n'y a pas de voitures dans le métro.

Le cerveau embrumé de Minho (non, les médicaments n'ont pas assez de super pouvoirs pour faire disparaître une gueule de bois en moins de dix minutes) additionna douloureusement les éléments quand il déboula comme une fusée sur le quai numéro six. Pas de voiture égal pas d'embouteillage égal pas d'excuse à servir à Newt.

C'est à ce moment précis de son raisonnement digne d'Einstein que Minho se rétama lamentablement. Devant une paire de rangers. Une paire de rangers qu'il connaissait très bien. Et le propriétaire des dites rangers avait l'air légèrement énervé.

 _Oups_ , pensa Minho, _c'était quoi déjà l'excuse pour Newt?_

\- Euh… Salut mon pote ? lança-t-il à tout hasard en se relevant difficilement.

La paire de rangers avait bougé. Maintenant, elle tapait convulsivement contre le bitume du quai, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut le corps que soutenait cette paire de rangers et surtout la tête qui appartenait à cette fameuse paire (de rangers).

\- Minho, lâcha la voix on ne peut plus froide de Newt, les traits tirés et l'air du mec qui a bu une bonne douzaine de cafés pour rester éveillé dans le train. _Minho._  
Minho ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

\- Je sais. Mon prénom est très beaaaaAAAW ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ?!

Le brun lévitait maintenant à vingts centimètres du sol, soutenu par une poigne de fer et deux yeux flamboyants. De rage plus qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Minho. Je viens de passer dix putains d'heures dans ce fourgon infernal. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai mal au crâne. Tu m'as oublié sur le quai de gare. Et ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas foutu l'appartement en l'air, je ne te croirai pas, je le vois à ta tête. Alors pas de vannes pourries tant que j'ai pas eu mon aspirine, c'est clair ?

Minho déglutit. Newt faisait peur, là, maintenant.

\- OK. Je veux dire, se reprit-il en accusant un regard mauvais, c'est très clair !

Newt le reposa par terre.

\- D'acc'.

Il semblait un peu calmé. Ouf. Minho se permit de souffler deux secondes.

\- Dis-moi que t'es venu en voiture, je t'en supplie…

Minho lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

\- Le métro et un peu de marche, ça te tente ?

Et c'est ainsi que Minho se retrouva 15 minutes plus tard dans une rame de métro qui sentait... le métro (c'est-à-dire tout un tas d'odeur pas agréables qui s'allient pour former un parfum...pas agréable) en compagnie de son meilleur ami, copain de crèche,de bac-à-sable et tout ce que l'on veut.

Meilleur ami qui semblait pour l'instant avoir simplement envie de l'égorger et de répandre son sang en sacrifice au dieu des aspirines dans l'espoir qu'un cachet miraculeux tombe du ciel.

Parce que, évidemment, il n'avaient pas trouvé de fichue pharmacie à la gare.

Vie de merde.

-Tu vas voir Newt, commença l'asiatique dans une piètre tentative d'ouverture de dialogue avec le grizzly qui lui faisait face, notre coloc' Thomas est vraiment un type cool. Il te ressemble un peu en fait, vous allez bien vous entendre.  
Pas de réponse.

\- J'm'en fous. Je comprends même pas pourquoi on est obligé d'avoir une troisième personne dans l'appartement.  
Eh bah. C'était pas gagné pour la vie en communauté. Minho eu une petite pensée pour Thomas qui ne se doutait de rien, tranquillement allongé dans son lit entre Brenda ET Sonya.

Nul doute que si c'était la première image que Newt (le nerd maniaque) avait du brun celui-ci risquait d'avoir un réveil assez douloureux.  
Ils descendirent de la rame dans un silence pesant. Il ne fallait pas chercher un Newt qui n'a pas eu son café avant huit heure. Alors adresser la parole à un Newt qui a passé la nuit dans le train et qu'on a oublié sur le quai de la gare à dix heure alors qu'il n'a visiblement pas bu assez de café équivalait à une tentative de suicide totalement stupide.

Et ça, après dix-sept ans (ce qui, pour un jeune de dix-neuf ans est une période relativement longue) Minho avait fini par le comprendre.  
Après avoir traîné la valise de l'ours blond qui le suivait dans un bon nombre de rues pavées (seul désavantage d'un appart' dans le centre-ville) parce que "Minho tout de même je viens de passer la nuit dans un train à côté d'un bébé qui pleurait. Un bé-bé qui pleu-rait Minho.", il soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant l'immeuble. Avant de se souvenir que son appartement se trouvait au septième. Et qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur.  
Et merde.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Newt aussi! Il n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout le monde (c'est-à-dire lui et Thomas) et s'installer début juillet... Non il fallait que monsieur Newton parte au Mexique (au Mexique bordel!) Pour tout l'été dans le but de parfaire sa seconde langue et qu'il ne revienne que début septembre. C'est-à-dire une semaine avant la rentrée universitaire. La poisse.

Encore heureux qu'il soit quand même passé juste avant son voyage pour analyser les lieux, comme le maniaque typique qu'il était.

Minho dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, et encore, ce fut grâce à une bourrade qu'il donna dedans pour que les gonds puissent tourner qu'ils parvinrent à entrer.

\- Je vois que personne n'a pensé à changer cette vieillerie pendant mon absence… soupira Newt derrière lui. Un jour, on restera tous comme une bande de tocards sur le pas de la porte, à devoir mendier aux voisines du dessous de pouvoir rentrer…

Minho ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tiens, en parlant des voisines du dessous…

Newt fronça les sourcils (enfin, rectification : il fronça encore plus les sourcils qu'avant).

\- Attends, tu vas pas me dire qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Genre grosse fiesta bien arrosée et destruction totale de l'appartement ?

\- Bah… On ne s'appelle pas tous Newt, comme qui dirait l'autre… OK, OK, j'arrête avec mes expressions pourries mais… Il faut juste que tu saches que c'est un peu le bazar là-haut.

Newt se figea tout à fait. Minho gémit en réponse. Oulah, ça sentait le roussi.

\- Un peu « un peu » ou un peu « beaucoup » ?

\- Un peu… moyen. Enfin, je veux dire, on n'a pas tout détruit quand même. Mais c'était pas loin.

Les yeux de Newt lançaient des éclairs. Minho le sentait venir : il allait saisir sa valise (qui pesait trois tonnes, soit dit en passant), la dresser au-dessus de sa tête et l'écraser sur lui (Minho hein, pas Newt lui-même).

Il se protégea instinctivement la figure puis, comme rien ne se passait, il rouvrit faiblement les paupières.  
Rien à signaler.  
\- Euh… Tu ne vas pas m'assassiner sur place ?

Newt parut alors se réveiller. Comme si être dans une colère noire l'avait endormi sur place, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait que Newt pour être aussi bizarre, et qu'on ne vienne pas dire à Minho ensuite que « bizarre » ne ressemblait pas à « bazar ».  
Oui, il essayait de trouver des excuses bidons pour justifier le bordel plus haut et oui, c'était pitoyable.  
Il reprit en se préparant au pire, rangeant la valise précautionneusement derrière son dos.

\- Parce qu'en fait, si tu ne comptes pas m'assassiner maintenant, j'ai d'autres trucs à te dire…

Il enchaîna sans rien regarder autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, comme si ça passerait mieux s'il n'avait pas sous les yeux le visage congestionné de son colocataire grizzli et nerd.

\- … d'autres trucs à te dire avant que tu ne piques une crise de Diva. Non que je te compare à une Diva, hein – tout le monde sait que tu chantes comme un pied ! –, mais bon, tu ne peux pas le nier, tu as un peu un caractère de mer… CREDI ! Je voulais dire, mercredi, on est mercredi !

La figure de Newt avait pris une telle expression quand Minho avait abordé son caractère que celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer d'éviter la catastrophe éminente.

\- Enfin bref, se maudit-il intérieurement, il faut que je te dise…

\- QUOI ?! cria Newt qui commençait (légèrement) à s'impatienter.

Minho prit une très profonde inspiration.

\- Thomasestdanstonlitavecdeuxautresfillesetc'estpasinnocentsituvoiscequejeveuxdire.

Newt lui lança un regard éberlué, toute trace de colère disparue.

\- De quoi ? J'ai rien pigé. Tu peux répéter ?

OH. NON. Minho ne pouvait pas répéter ça. Il ne le pouvait pas, c'est tout.  
Mais les poings de Newt qui se crispèrent soudain furent plutôt persuasifs.

\- Thomasestdanstonl… Thomas-est-dans-ton-lit-avec-deux-autres-filles-et-c'est-pas-innocent-si-tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire.

Il ajouta :

\- M'oblige pas à répéter encore une fois.

Mais Newt avait bien compris. Il avait très bien compris même, à en juger par son expression faciale. Un mélange de fureur, d'ébahissement et de… de…  
…Fureur.

Minho ne put pas l'empêcher de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier à vitesse grand V, lui ayant préalablement arraché les clefs de l'appart au passage.  
Et lui laissant la valise en héritage.

\- Putain Newt ! hurla-t-il en s'emparant de la valise avec ses deux bras (et il faillit lâcher). FAIS PAS ÇA !

Mais il était trop tard. Le blond avait déjà disparu et avec lui, cette odeur de café et de sueur caractéristique du type qui a passé sa nuit à veiller dans un train.

L'odeur du prochain calvaire de Thomas.

Minho s'engagea à sa suite en jurant ses grands dieux que jamais, plus jamais il n'aiderait un ami à monter une valise, surtout pas s'il y avait sept étages à escalader quatre à quatre parce que votre coloc' actuel est en danger de mort éminente.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le palier, la porte était ouverte, béante comme la bouche affreuse d'un animal qui n'attendait qu'une chose, le gober tout cru et ressortir ses restes sous forme de petits osselets. Il avait peur, tout d'un coup. Peur de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

Abandonnant la valise sur le paillasson – qui de toute façon avait connu des jours meilleurs, couvert d'un mélange de chips et de coca –, Minho entra et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux dégâts occasionnés dans la nuit.

Le canapé du salon avait été renversé et était recouvert de plumes, les plumes du _seul_ oreiller à plumes de l'appartement et ce _seul_ oreiller à plumes était un cadeau qu'on avait fait à Newt pour ses neuf ans. Minho s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, il était présent à l'anniversaire et avait quasiment soufflé les bougies à la place de son ami. Mais cela remontait à onze ans et ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était l'instant présent.

Comme le fait qu'un psychopathe-grizzli-et-nerd puissance dix hantait en ce moment même l'appartement. Bon, il n'y avait pas de cris d'agonie, c'était déjà ça.  
Minho continua sa progression. Des paquets de chips déchirés traînaient au sol, juste à côté de la vieille lampe que Newt avait ramené de Colombie et des photos de leur première gueule de bois, devant un film d'horreur à treize ans. De vrais précoces.

La minuscule cuisine était inondée de coca et d'un liquide jaunâtre que Minho ne préférait pas identifier. Les placards étaient vides de nourriture, remplis d'oreiller et une odeur écœurante régnait dans les lieux.

Mais ce fut quand il se dirigea vers la chambre de Newt et accessoirement la sienne et accessoirement celle de Thomas qu'il vit le pire.  
L'horreur.

On aurait pu penser qu'un ouragan s'était abattu sur la pièce. Des bouteilles aux contenus fantômes plus que variés jonchaient le sol, son propre lit était occupé par pas moins de cinq inconnus qui menaçaient de tomber d'un moment à l'autre, ce qui en soit ne le gênait pas sauf qu'un de ces crétins se faisait une joie de baver sur ses coussins avec un grand sourire niais. Passons. La commode de Thomas avait été entièrement retournée et ses fringues traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce (qui était la plus grande de l'appartement, il faut bien ça pour accueillir trois lits doubles et autant de bureaux et de commodes) ce qui, connaissant son léger côté fashion victim n'allait certainement pas lui plaire à son réveil...

Le concerné dormait comme un bien heureux sur le lit de son troisième colocataire, passablement peu habillé et encadré par Brenda (la voisine du dessous) et Sonya, une blonde que Minho avait repéré au début de la soirée. Dommage, il fallait croire que Thomas avait été plus rapide que lui. Les rideaux qui assuraient normalement une certaine intimité aux trois jeunes étaient tirés permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur cette scène apocalyptique. Mais le pire était à venir. Au milieu des ronfleurs étalés par terre faute de place se trouvait Newt. Newt qui avait actuellement la mâchoire aux niveau des genoux et des yeux ronds comme des œufs d'autruche ce qui cassait tout le sex appeal du beau blond. Et dieu sait qu'il en avait presque autant que lui, pensa Minho.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… souffla Newt d'une toute petite voix. J'arrive pas à y croire…

Minho, à sa grande bêtise, crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Moi non plus…

Le menton du blond se releva aussitôt, pour que deux prunelles d'acier en fusion se rivent dans celles un peu perdues de Minho.

\- Comment ça, « toi non plus » ?! Je te signale que t'étais là, toi, hier soir ! T'ETAIS LÀ ! ET TU M'EXPLIQUES OÚ T'AS DORMI ET COMMENT T'AS PU NE PAS TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE L'APPART ETAIT DETRUIT À CE POINT LÀ ?!

Le brun resta muet.

\- J'en ai marre, se reprit Newt. Marre. Je rentre du Mexique déjà pas mal fatigué, je me coltine un train avec un bébé qui hurle toute la nuit, je ne trouve pas de café ni d'aspirine, on m'oublie sur le quai de gare et en plus ça… (il désigna la scène d'un mouvement de bras). J'en ai marre…

\- Je… Désolé, Newt. J'ai dormi quelque part dans l'entrée et je me suis tout de suite rendu compte en me réveillant que j'étais à la bourre, alors j'ai foncé et j'ai pas regardé l'état de…

\- Ne dis pas que c'est un appartement, s'il-te-plaît, le coupa son ami désespéré. Appelle-le comme tu veux – « désastre », « catastrophe » –, mais ne dis pas que c'est un appartement, ne dis pas que _c'est l'appartement dans lequel on va vivre cette année_ …

Il y avait une note de désespoir dans la voix de Newt. Minho ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, fautif. Il avait lamentablement foiré, sur ce coup-là.

Lentement, comme pour amadouer un animal effrayé, il s'approcha de Newt et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Désolé…

Rien ne lui répondit.

Et désolé, il l'était.

Car il se doutait bien qu'une fois qu'il se serait repris Newt allait lui faire sa fête.

Pour l'instant celui-ci avait juste un air profondément désespéré collé à son visage, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, remarqua Minho. Quoiqu'il se garda bien de lui en faire la réflexion, mû par un instinct de survie miraculeux.

-Tu sais Newt je vais réveiller Thomas et virer tous ces abrutis et tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ledit Thomas lui envoya un des coussins de Newt, qui faisait jusqu'ici office de rescapé miraculeux, pour le faire taire.

Le dit coussin fut accompagné d'un gémissement lamentable, preuve s'il en fallait encore une que Thomas subissait les conséquences de ses abus de la veille. En gros il devait se traîner une gueule de bois mémorable.

A la droite de Minho un gémissement très semblable fit comme un écho dans la pièce.

Sauf qu'il ne provenait pas d'un énième soiffard. Non il devait plutôt venir de Newt qui semblait hésiter à éclater en sanglots pour pleurer la perte de son dernier oreiller qui avait malencontreusement atterri dans une flaque de substance-non-identifiée-que-Minho-n'avait-surtout-pas-envie-d'identifier et piquer une crise de nerf. Ou peut-être les deux en même temps. Au choix.

Minho jura.

\- 'Tain Thomas ! J'suis pas là pour laver toutes tes erreurs non plus ! Va falloir que tu assumes un peu aussi !

Sur ce, le brun se leva d'un bond pour saisir le bras de Thomas qui pendait lamentablement du lit de Newt et le tirer d'un coup sec.

Thomas poussa un beuglement limite bovin. Il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier son traitement, bizarrement.

\- Gnnnnnn… Mal à la tê… m'pousse pas comme ça… t'fais quuwwoooAAAAH ?! BORDEL, MINHO ARRETE, J'VAIS ECRASER BRENDA LÀ !

Minho haussa les sourcils.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. Cette fille te colle autant qu'un chewing-gum, c'est dire…

\- 'l'a bon goût pour un chewing-gum…

\- Je veux rien savoir de votre nuit, Thomas. Aucun petit détail pervers. Maintenant lève-toi et va présenter tes excuses à Newt !

Thomas ouvrit subitement les yeux.

\- De quoi ?! NEWT EST ICI ?!

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, obtenant très vite confirmation quand un poing déterminé vint lui écraser la joue dans un bruit absolument repoussant.

Minho fit comme à son habitude. Il jura.

\- Cette Brenda, demanda Newt avec un calme suspect, c'est bien la voisine du dessous n'est-ce-pas Minho?

Arrivé à ce stade l'asiatique tremblait presque dans ses chaussettes fictives.

\- Euh... Ou… oui, Newt...

\- Paaarfait.

Plus qu'étrangement Newt avait l'air assez satisfait.

Il se pencha sur le lit et commença à fouiller la jeune femme qui avait miraculeusement gardé son pantalon, sous les yeux d'un Thomas clairement toujours pas remis du choc du poing de l'anglais sur sa joue.

Autant dire que le beau brun qui avait réussi, la nuit même, à attirer deux jeunes femmes dans son lit ressemblait actuellement à un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Ou devant un grizzli, à voir.

Le blond se redressa enfin avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, l'objet de ses recherches à la main.

\- Newt? On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec les clés de Brenda? demanda un certain asiatique suicidaire.

Le sourire satisfait de l'anglais s'agrandit encore:

\- C'est bien simple, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que puisqu'elle semble avoir bien profité de mon lit cette nuit, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison elle ne me laisserait pas essayer le sien…

Minho se tourna vers Thomas et se rendit compte que ce dernier ne risquait vraiment pas de lui être d'une quelconque assistance puisqu'il dévorait actuellement Newt du regard, oscillant visiblement entre choc, perplexité et admiration.

Ouais. Newt faisait souvent cet effet aux gens la première fois.

-Sur ce, bonne nuit. Il me parait évident que lorsque je rentrerai, après avoir dormi bien entendu, cette abomination se sera comme par magie transformée en appartement. Et que mes oreillers seront à nouveau... des oreillers.

Puis le blond sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte, provoquant un concert de gémissements outrés de la part des loques qui s'y trouvaient.

Les deux garçons restants se regardèrent.

\- Ferme la bouche Thomas, t'es encore plus laid que d'habitude...

\- Je t'emmerde... Il est souvent comme ça?

\- Oui. Mais actuellement ta plus grosse préoccupation devrait plutôt être _"Comment tout ranger avant la fin de la sieste de Newt et comment expliquer à Brenda que non, elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle"._ Ou un truc du style.

\- Merde.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent le décor apocalyptique qui les entourait et poussèrent un long, long soupir.

* * *

\- Mais puisque je te dis que non, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer !

Minho jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre d'un air d'homme d'affaire pressé. En fait, il analysait juste le temps global qu'il leur restait avant que Newt ne se décide à sortir de son nouvel appartement emprunté pour les découper en morceaux si le ménage n'était pas fait.

Environ quinze minutes, s'il ne se trompait pas. A force de côtoyer le blond, il avait fini par incorporer le temps de sommeil qu'avait normalement besoin son ami pour récupérer, et vice-versa. Ce n'était pas exclu qu'il se trompe dans ses estimations mais ça arrivait rarement.

En revanche, Brenda commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un parfait inconnu squatte mon appartement ! Tu te rends compte, imagine si on te faisait la même chose !

Minho haussa les sourcils, perplexe et amusé en même temps.

\- Exactement. T'as passé la nuit dans le lit de mon pote, il te rend juste la pareil…

Brenda parut sonnée quelques secondes puis quelque chose passa sur son visage, un mélange de colère et de honte.

Ses lèvres remontèrent en une moue boudeuse et elle pointa son index vers la poitrine de son interlocuteur, à l'endroit même où le petit cœur de Minho continuait sa course tranquille.

\- D'accord, si tu vois les choses comme ça… Mais je vous préviens d'une chose alors : si jamais ton copain venait à me piquer encore une fois les clefs de mon appartement pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide, j'appellerai la police. J'avais l'autorisation de dormir ici, moi.

\- L'autorisation ? ricana Minho. C'est Thomas qui t'as donné « l'autorisation » ? Il était bourré à peine la soirée commencée. Et on est trois dans cet appart' : j'avais mon mot à dire autant que Newt.

\- Mais tu ne t'y es pas opposé, justement ! triompha la blonde en rejetant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Tu n'as rien dit ! Et Newt n'était pas présent, il n'avait donc aucun droit ! Que Thomas soit bourré ou pas, ça ne change rien tant qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais rester !

Minho grogna.

\- Il t'as pas laissé dormir gentiment à côté de lui, à ce que je sache… Vous avez fait des trucs. Tu fais souvent ça, d'ordinai…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par une magnifique gifle comme il n'en avait jamais reçu de sa vie.

\- J'en ai assez ! Je vais virer ton pote de chez moi, qu'il le veuille ou non !

Et avant que le brun ait pu la retenir, toujours aussi hébété par la claque qu'il venait de se prendre, Brenda passa la porte de leur appartement pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

Et merde.

\- THOMAAAAAS ! hurla-t-il pour prévenir son ami qui balayait et rangeait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. TA FIANCÉE VA REVEILLER NEWT ! PRESSE-TOI !

\- C'EST PAS MA FIANC… QUOI ?! OH PUTAIN, IL RESTE LA CUISINE !

Et il fonça à la suite de Brenda, ressentant un profond ras-le-bol.

Pourquoi ? Ça semblait pourtant évident. Depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même, vers six heures, il n'avait pas cessé de courir après des gens, de s'excuser auprès d'autres gens et de faire tout un tas de trucs auxquels il n'était absolument pas habitué. Comme enlever des traces de liquide non-identifié au sol avec un mouchoir (ils manquaient de serpillières), par exemple.

Mais là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il courait après une fille survoltée et complètement frappadingue qui allait sortir du lit un mec grizzli/maniaque/nerd/concentré de nerfs en furie et… complètement frappadingue. Et il allait devoir tempérer le tout. Un vrai casse-tête.

Il passa le seuil de l'appartement de Brenda sans s'arrêter.

Les pièces étaient disposées exactement de la même façon qu'en haut, il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver la chambre à coucher.

Et à tomber sur le pire spectacle qu'il lui eut jamais été donné de voir.

Brenda, allongée contre Newt avec un sourire rêveur et dégoulinant de niaiserie, et Newt, la tête légèrement incliné, toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Limite si des cœurs ne sortaient pas des yeux de la jeune fille. Ecœurant (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Minho ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais alors pas du tout. Il avait pourtant deux options très claires: laisser son ami dormir durant les sept minutes qu'affichaient encore son chrono et supporter ce spectacle abominable durant ce laps de temps ou réveiller Newt, se prendre un savon monumental, prendre le risque qu'il remonte avant que Thomas ait fini de nettoyer la cuisine (qui n'avait plus de cuisine que le nom) mais préserver sa santé mentale.

Ce choix cornélien ne s'imposa heureusement pas longtemps au pauvre brun puisque Brenda se chargea d'elle-même de réveiller le bel à l'appart dormant. Exactement comme dans le conte. Et Minho perdit définitivement sa santé mentale.

Son meilleur ami se faisait rouler un pelle par leur allumeuse de voisine. Et les bruits de salive étaient franchement atroces.

Ou du moins il l'étaient jusqu'à ce que Newt se réveille. Là, ce sont ses cris qui furent atroces.

-PUTAIN ! JE ME FAIS ATTAQUER PAR UN TRUC MUTANT BLOND !

Minho se plaqua les deux mains sur les oreilles, avant de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Newt. Avant de _vraiment_ comprendre.

Alors – il ne put s'en empêcher – il explosa de rire.

Plié en deux, se tenant les côtes pour ne pas qu'elles sortent de sa cage thoracique tant ses hoquets étaient profonds, il ne parvenait même plus à voir le spectacle des deux pseudo-tourtereaux, un rideau de larmes lui bouchant la vision.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour se remettre et, pendant ce temps-là, Newt avait pris la peine de se dégager de cette étreinte non désirée et de la bouche un peu trop aguicheuse de Brenda, laquelle n'avait pas semblé plus affectée que ça par son nouveau surnom.

« Truc mutant blond », c'était quelque chose quand même.

Elle doit vraiment avoir eu le coup de foudre, songea Minho en se redressant difficilement et en soufflant à fond.

Un bon fou rire, tiens, ça lui avait manqué. Il le sentait mieux maintenant.

\- MINHO ! Ce tr… _Elle_ m'a attaqué !

Un sourire nerveux vient éclairer les lèvres du brun.

\- C'est bien, tu viens de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un spécimen humain de genre féminin. C'est déjà ça. Et non Newt, elle t'attaquait pas, ellet'embrassait. Je sais que ce genre d'interactions avec les gens t'es totalement inconnue, mais c'est comme ça que les gens font quand ils aiment très fort quelqu'un.

Newt avait les yeux exorbités, l'air de celui qui vient de survivre à une expérience de mort imminente.

\- Minho, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas _très fort_ … gémit-il en s'écartant d'un bond.

Minho ne put s'en empêcher. C'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui, trop tentant, et il glissa sur la mauvaise pente comme sur du caramel fondant.

\- Si Newt, on n'est meilleurs amis et je t'aime _ **très** fort_ …

Et il lui sauta à la gorge, les lèvres en avant dans un baiser caricaturé et salivaire.

Newt hurla.

Brenda hurla.

Minho embrassa tout ce qui passa à sa portée.

Enfin, il le fit jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de très lourd lui écrase la tête et ne l'assomme. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent _"folle"_ et _"batte de baseball"…_

* * *

 **Voilà donc le premier chapitre! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout (c'est dur, hein?XD) et peut-être à une prochaine fois! ;)**

 **WP et petite00**


	2. Supermarché,ou comment séduire une fille

**Helloooow!**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! (oui, je me répète, et alors?!). Comme lors du premier chapitre, je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction a été (et est) écrite à quatre mains, donc par moi et petite00. Il est donc normal qu'elle vous réponde au même titre que moi puisque cette histoire nous appartient à toutes les deux. En revanche, l'univers de TMR appartient à James Dashner.**

 **Un _immense_ merci à gymp (réponse à la suite), Naws-you, BlueGuns, sarah0406, Tsuishin et Le Saut de l'Ange pour leurs reviews! Elles nous ont drôlement encouragées, merci encore! :D**

 **Gymp: ahah, le côté "bête sauvage" de Newt oui, je vois très bien ce dont tu veux parler! (ne t'inquiète pas pour le hurlement à l'écrit, on l'imagine très bien X)) Thomas, rattraper sa première impression? Il va tenter le coup en effet, mais ça ne sera pas de tout repos, c'est certain! Merci encore pour ta review et peut-être rendez-vous à la fin de ce deuxième chapitre! ;)**

 **Message de petite00: _Hello! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'écrire cette fic' avec WP (et nous connaissant le rythme de parution est franchement extraordinaire) et je voulais remercier les lecteurs qui nous ont laissé une petite review !_**  
 ** _Le chapitre deux est un tas de bêtises comme le premier... espérons que ça ne dégoûte pas les quelques lecteurs!_**  
 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture,_**  
 ** _Petite00_**

* * *

Six jours, dix heures, vingt-trois minutes et quatre secondes.

Exactement.

Minho reposa sa montre sur sa table de chevet avec un soupir satisfait. Il était content. Heureux. Cela faisait à l'instant même six jours, dix heures, vingt-trois minutes et quatre secondes qu'avait eu lieu « l'incident ». Enfin, maintenant, plutôt vingt ou trente secondes mais le reste du calcul était bon.

Six jours, dix heures, vingt-trois minutes et quatre secondes que Thomas avait dû finir de nettoyer l'appartement à toute vitesse, bientôt rejoint par un Newt de mauvaise humeur (on l'avait réveillé avant l'heure), une Brenda hystérique et…

… et bien, disons que le crâne de Minho n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le coup de _batte de baseball_ que lui avait envoyé Brenda alors qu'il faisait une démonstration de son trop-plein d'amour à Newt.

Cette fille avait complètement flashé sur Newt. Même après s'être faite virée de l'appartement par la suite, elle était revenue quasiment toutes les heures frotter à la porte ( _frotter_ à la porte, oui, pas _frapper_ ) comme un chiot abandonné par ses maîtres (ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas, visiblement). Newt n'en pouvait plus.

Minho, quant à lui, s'était plutôt bien remis du coup de Brenda. Et il l'avait bien pris, tout simplement parce que quelques jours plus tard, en allant remplir leurs réserves au supermarché du coin, il avait croisé Sonya, la fille qui avait « tenu compagnie » à Thomas cette fameuse nuit. Avec Brenda bien sûr, mais tous les mots commençant par la lettre « B » avaient été bannis à tout jamais de leur petite communauté par Newt qui allait péter un compteur si la situation continuait comme ça.

Et donc, Minho avait croisé Sonya au supermarché. Lors de leur petite fiesta, il lui avait préféré Brenda mais au supermarché, baignée par la lumière des néons (pas très romantique mais c'était un supermarché quoi !), elle était vraiment jolie. Et lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'énorme (euphémisme !) bosse qui ornait le front de l'asiatique béat devant tant d'innocente beauté, elle s'était aussitôt inquiétée comme s'il avait été son prince charmant et qu'elle était la princesse qui devait le soigner. Ou l'inverse.

Enfin bref, Minho avait fait croire qu'il s'était durement battu avec Brenda pour récupérer Newt. Un petit, minuscule mensonge sans conséquence.

Résultat : Minho pensait mettre un terme à sa carrière de célibataire endurci d'ici Noël, voire avant s'il arrivait à ce que Brenda le tape encore.

Il en avait presque envie, maintenant.

\- MINHO ! TU COMPTES ROUPILLER TOUTE LA JOURNEE OU TU BOUGES TES FESSES _MAINTENANT_ ET TU M'ACCOMPAGNES AU SUPERMARCHE MINABLE D'EN BAS ?!

Merde ! Si ça se trouve il allait croiser Sonya dans la foulée !

Minho se releva d'un coup et enfila la première paire de chaussures qu'il dénicha, traînant par terre pour l'une, sous le lit pour l'autre : des tongs.

Tant pis, il ferait vacancier en vadrouille. Ça faisait plus cool genre _« je porte des tongs parce que je ne suis pas frileux, je suis un mec super tu sais »._ Il fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour fouiner dans les placards, dénicha le maquillage que Thomas cachait (bizarrement – en plus ce crétin pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne cachette ! C't'e blague !) dans un des tiroirs et orna sa bosse d'une bonne dose de poudre rouge dans le but de lui donner un aspect plus tragique.

C'était bien gentil une batte de baseball, mais ça ne durait pas sur le long terme, tiens !

\- J'arrive !

Thomas était devant la porte d'entrée, un sac de course titanesque à la main. Il pensait acheter tout le magasin ou quoi ?!

\- Tu t'es pas pressé. Enfin bon, pas grave, grouille et c'est tout. On va au…

\- Supermarché, j'ai entendu. Et il n'est pas si minable que ça, si tu veux savoir.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu développes une soudaine affection pour un lieu autre que ton lit ? Oulah, toi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un… J'espère qu'elle est jolie, au moins.

Minho fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et surtout rien _vu_ , comme l'immense sourire de Newt qui regardait fixement la télé sans la voir, plus loin. Si Thomas avait vite pigé, Newt le savait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien.

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Thomas soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil par le judas de la porte.

Ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient sortir, maintenant. L'ennemie était à leur porte, bien décidée à forcer le passage pour aller faire on-ne-sait-quoi-de-dégoûtant avec Newt. Un Newt pas consentant, bien entendu.

\- Bon, on y va, soupira Thomas à l'intention du blond amorphe sur le canapé en sortant. On prend les clefs pour ren…

\- Je ne préfère pas, le coupa Newt sans lui adresser un seul regard.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Minho, imagine que Brenda escalade la façade pour aller faire on-ne-sait-quoi-de-dégoûtant avec Newt… Il serait enfermé à l'intérieur sans issue de secours. Newt est assez grand pour vérifier que c'est bien nous qui sonnons à la porte pour rentrer. N'est-ce pas Newt ?

\- Yep.

Thomas pinça les lèvres mais ne protesta pas.

Ce fut seulement dans la rue qu'il se tourna vers Minho d'un air coupable _et_ torturé (le parfait mélange des emmerdes selon Minho).

\- Minho, tu penses que ton pote est encore fâché contre moi pour l'autre soir ?

L'asiatique lui offrit un sourire désarmant (il en avait en stock pour Sonya derrière).

\- Honnêtement ? Non, il n'est pas fâché contre toi.

Les épaules de Thomas se détendirent.

-… il est _pire._

Silence.

Si Minho n'avait pas été Minho il aurait sûrement tenté de réconforter Thomas en lui disant que ça passerait et que Newt n'était pas rancunier.

En effet à cet instant il était difficile de résister à la moue de chiot-battu-abandonné-sur-l'autoroute-des-vacances-sans-eau-par-une-chaleur-quarante-degrés qu'affichait Thomas.

Mais Minho était Minho, Newt était rancunier et le père Noël n'existait pas (il faudrait d'ailleurs songer à l'annoncer à Thomas).

Alors Minho se contenta de ricaner.

-Tu sais mon pote t'es plutôt mal parti avec lui. T'as même de la chance que mon lit soit entre les vôtres sinon je suis pas sûr que tu te réveillerais le matin, ou du moins pas entier...

A ces mots Thomas afficha un pauvre sourire déprimé.

-...Surtout que pour lui tu es entièrement responsable de ce qui s'est passé le jour de son arrivée, sachant que tu étais censé venir le chercher à la gare avec moi pour le rencontrer...

Thomas sembla pris d'un profond désespoir et Minho décida d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu, en bon sadique d'ami qu'il était.

-... Enfin, peu importe, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais de vivre plusieurs années en colocation avec un mec qui te déteste.

Le brun baissa la tête, abattu.

Minho se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort, après tout il savait bien lui, que Newt pardonnerai à Thomas... A un moment ou un autre.  
Néanmoins commençant à éprouver une pointe de culpabilité, l'asiatique décida de dérider un peu son colocataire.

-Par contre si tu lui fais un Brownie, il risque de te pardonner beaucoup plus facilement...

Thomas releva la tête d'un coup affichant un grand sourire, et Minho su qu'il avait accompli sa bonne action du jour.

-Super! Merci Minho tu me sauves la vie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sentais mal. Bon allons faire les courses, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait assez de pommes pour faire un brownie.

Minho eut un temps d'arrêt... Ce tocard plaisantait pas vrai?!

Il fixa Thomas trois secondes.

Une… Thomas souriait toujours de son air bête, comme si tous les problèmes du monde venaient de trouver une solution.

Deux… Toujours l'air bête.

Trois… _Idem._

Aïe. Il ne plaisantait pas alors.

Ce fou allait vraiment essayer de cuisinier un brownie à la pomme. Vraiment. Le pauvre ne connaissait pas Newt, sinon cette idée se serait envolée de son crâne en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour choper une fille.

C'est dire.

S'il ne le prévenait pas, la chute allait être rude.

\- Thomas, si je pouvais te donner un petit conseil… s'insinua-t-il en courant après son coloc' qui marchait d'un air assuré, tel Napoléon avant Waterloo. Il faut que je te précise qu…

Thomas s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Minho. _Minho._

Le concerné acquiesça, tout en se faisant la remarque que sa mère avait bien choisit son prénom puisque tout le monde semblait avoir une folle envie de le répéter plusieurs fois ces temps-ci. Ou alors c'était sa personne qui les subjuguait autant.

Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. Il avait, quelque part, toujours été attirant.

\- T'en as déjà fait assez pour moi, je vais me débrouiller, continua Thomas sans voir le moins du monde que Minho s'auto-congratulait intérieurement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer sur ce coup là !

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas mis au courant d'un _certain point_ …

\- T'inquiète.

Ah bah oui, il s'inquiétait drôlement. Le fait que tout le monde soit hypnotisé par sa personne était une chose, mais il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser dans la soirée, quand Thomas _tenterait_ de cuisiner un brownie _à la pomme_ alors que Newt tournerait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage.

Il en avait l'allure, d'ailleurs.

Mais bref. Minho avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il scanna d'abord le visage de son ami, pour se rendre compte qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et pensait s'en sortir en cuisinant une sorte de brownie mutant pour un type qui avait déjà été assez effrayé comme ça avec « Brenda la mutante blonde » (normalement, il avait même interdiction de _penser_ son nom).

Mais il y avait encore autre chose de très important à dire…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Certain. Je te l'ai déjà dit, merci pour ton aide mais je vais assurer maintenant.

Bon. Si Thomas insistait pour s'enfoncer dans la mouise tout seul, il n'allait pas jouer les gentils fermiers solidaires et sortir sa pelle pour l'aider. Au contraire, il récolterait ce qui restait de Thomas par la suite, quand Newt l'aurait-décapité-mis-en-pièce-égorgé-étranglé-écartelé-et-tout-un-tas-de-trucs-horribles.

\- A ta guise alors. Supermarché ?

Thomas sourit d'un air perfide. Mais _très_ perfide.

\- Supermarché. Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- _Qui_ s'appelle comment ? grogna l'asiatique en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, mon vieux. Même Newt a remarqué.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Newt (et vice-versa), le _« même »_ dans la phrase de Thomas était carrément superflu.

\- Ce pauvre Newt n'a jamais eu de véritables relations avec qui que ce soit dans ce (très) bas monde, sauf avec moi et sa mère. Il n'y connaît rien du tout alors il ferait mieux de se la fermer !

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Il refuse de me regarder, alors ouvrir la bouche...

\- Ah, oui, il est assez inexpérimenté de ce côté-là.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis Thomas éclata de rire.

\- Minho, tu n'es qu'un tocard de première ! C'est pas censé être ton meilleur pote ?!

\- Si. Et je suis son meilleur pote. J'énonce juste une vérité plus vieille que le monde encore.

\- Sérieux ?! Newt n'a jamais… enfin, je veux dire, il n'a _jamais eu de petites amie ?!_

Minho prit un air faussement effrayé en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Mon Dieu non ! Imagine, elle pourrait _l'attaquer dans son sommeil_! Parfois, j'me demande même si…

\- Si quoi ?

\- Non rien. Laisse tomber. Bref, puisque tu montres tant d'adversité envers ma personne pour me faire arracher le secret pour lequel je me rends au supermarché, je veux bien te l'avouer mais ça me déchire vraiment le cœur (pas tant que ça en fait mais ça sonnait bien) : je suis quasiment sûre que Sonya m'aime _beaucoup_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et elle vient souvent ici pour ses courses.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es badigeonné avec _mon_ maquillage dans la salle de bain ?! Tu… (Thomas pouffa comme une gamine)… tu joues au héros ?!

Putain. Ce type était perspicace, en plus.

\- Non, c'était juste pour faire ressortir la pâleur de mon front sculptural, grogna Minho en réponse. A ton avis, tocard ?!

Cette fois, Thomas explosa de rire.

Et Minho se sentit bête.

\- Sonya, c'est pas la fille qui a – disons – _dormi_ avec moi la nuit avant que Newt arrive ?

Minho hocha la tête à contrecœur.

\- Et bah mon vieux… Bonne chance. C'est un bon coup, mais un foutu caractère et elle…

\- Thomas, on entre et tu la fermes. J'veux pas de détails dégeus sur ma future conquête.

A peine les portes automatiques franchies que Minho cherchait avidement sa (probable) petite amie en devenir.

 _Et le pire,_ songea Thomas, _c'est qu'elle est là._

Il donna un coup de coude à Minho pour lui désigner le rayon des produits ménagers.

\- Propose lui un partenariat… rigola-t-il. Dis-lui que tu veux bien devenir Mr Propre et faire le ménage chez elle toutes les semaines avec des gants en latex roses hyper sexys et en échange, elle devient ta petite amie.

Minho lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Espèce. De. Dégeulasse.

L'entreprise de séduction commença aussitôt, quand Minho fit mine de croiser Sonya _absolument par hasard._ C'était trop bon pour Thomas, la tête affreusement pas crédible de son coloc' et l'air gêné de Sonya, coincée dans le rayon des produits ménagers à côté d'un détergent pour toilette sans tartres et tout le bordel.

L'expression de Minho était un petit plaisir que Thomas savoura de loin en choisissant du lait pour Newt, qui leur avait bien précisé une bonne douzaine de fois qu'ils avaient besoin de lait dans leur cuisine, mais que ce ne serait pas lui qui le boirait parce qu'il ne buvait exclusivement que du café. Bizarre, mais Thomas était prêt à tout pour se racheter.

Après le lait, le brun ne put s'empêcher de venir faire aussi un petit coucou à Sonya, juste pour embêter Minho. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rougit comme une tomate bien mûre toute droit sortie d'un potager arrosé de soleil et les lèvres de Thomas remontèrent lentement en un _grand_ sourire carnassier.

Thomas : + 100 000. Minho : 10.

\- Salut Sonya ! Comment ça va depuis _la dernière fois ?_

Minho n'apprécia pas qu'on lui marche sur ses plates-bandes.

\- Ah, Thomas m'a accompagné. Il est sympa, hein ? Tellement sympa qu'il va faire le reste des courses le temps que je te raconte cette _super anecdote_ sur Brenda et sa batte de baseball. Tiens, dit-il en s'adressant à Thomas, la liste des courses. On disait quoi déjà ?

Sonya se mordit la lèvre d'un air absolument divin. Minho lui offrit son sourire-Colgate-qui-brille-plus-que-dans-la-pub et elle sembla se reprendre.

\- La super anecdote sur Brenda et le baseball, je crois.

\- Sa batte, c'est vrai, la corrigea Minho en donnant un coup de coude à Thomas qui n'avait toujours pas dégagé.

Sauf que Minho n'avait pas prévu un truc.

Thomas n'était pas réputé pour son passé d'équilibriste dans le cirque du Soleil, bien au contraire. Et en plus il avait un quart des courses à faire dans les bras.

Donc il pesait _encore plus_ lourd.

Donc il n'eut aucun mal à trébucher en arrière, puis à essayer de se rattraper à Minho qui essaya de se rattraper à une étagère.

Mais Sonya voulut les aider. Et c'est _là_ que tout tourna à la catastrophe nucléaire-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Parce que tous les produits ménagers leur tombèrent sur la tête à tous les trois.

Sans compter que certains eurent la bonne idée de s'ouvrir sous le choc.

Tout le rayon s'écroula dans un bruit de fin du Monde ponctué des hurlements de souffrance de _"Minho espèce d'abruti!"_ et de sanglots déchi...

Plus exactement le rayon s'écroula dans un bruit de ferraille abominable ponctué de _"Minho espèce d'abruti!"_ tout court.

Lorsque le nuage de fumée plus ou moins colorée (provenant des produits ménagers) retomba, il régnait un silence de mort dans la supérette.

Les vendeurs approchèrent de la scène, affichant un air suspicieux à souhait.

Au milieu des boites plus ou moins atteintes et ouvertes se situaient Thomas – qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver en-dessous du stock de papier toilette avant la chute de l'étagère et qui ressemblait désormais à une momie rose tendre –, et Minho qui pourrait bientôt se vanter devant sa belle puisqu'il avait tout simplement reçu l'étagère sur le front. Une nouvelle bosse, rétablissant la symétrie du visage de "Minho le magnifique premier du nom" faisait d'ailleurs déjà son apparition.  
Les caissiers regardaient ce spectacle apocalyptique d'un air hébété, se demandant comment un rayonnage qui avait été changé la semaine passée pouvait bien céder sans la moindre explication (pas qu'un rayonnage se justifie souvent, mais bon...).

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre, provenant à coup sûr de la belle jeune femme aux cheveux multicolores se trouvant à environ un mètre de la momie et du cornue.

Stan, le vendeur qui était à la caisse ce jour-là pensa d'ailleurs qu'il avait rarement vu une coloration aussi étrange, ridicule et peu seyante.

La jeune femme se mit à psalmodier, comme ensorcelée:

-Mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux, me superbes cheveux, mes cheveux, mes beaux...

Thomas, qui se battait à ce moment-là en duel avec un rouleau de papier toilette (et qui perdait d'ailleurs lamentablement) se fit la réflexion que les cheveux de Sonya n'avaient plus rien de "superbe" et que Minho n'était pas près de voir son ex-blonde sans ses vêtements...

Enfin surtout, _qu'il ne serait pas prêt_ à la voir sans ses vêtements si les cheveux de sa future gardaient cette teinte… originale.

Stan s'approcha des trois tarés (pardon, clients) qui avaient envahi le rayon des produits ménagers d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré, même si en son for intérieur il se demandait fortement ce qui s'était passé pour qu'un tel désastre se déclenche.

Un zombie lui barra le passage.

\- Putain Thomas, fais gaffe ! L'espèce de membre recouvert de papier toilette qui te sert de bras vient de me mettre un coup dans le dos !

Stan sursauta à cette invective puis loucha sur le zombi de plus près.

A bien regarder – et si on omettait le magnifique œil au beurre noir qui se dessinait autour de sa paupière (ainsi que l'énorme bosse qui lui poussait sur le crâne à côté d'une plus ancienne) – le zombi ressemblait presque à un être humain normal et bien vivant. C'était très étonnant.

Stan toucha ce qui ressemblait à la peau du zombie…

…et se prit la plus belle baffe de toute sa carrière (la dernière en date étant la fois où une petite vieille avait tenté de l'assommer avec son cabas en le traitant de « voyou pervers »).

Il gémit.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Vous êtes dans un supermarché, pas un club de boxe ! s'envenima-t-il.

\- Vous alliez me _toucher_ , espèce de pervers !

\- Je ne suis pas un p…

\- MES CHEVEUUUUUX !

\- Minho, qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est qui l'autre type que j… OH, PARDON !

Cette fois, Stan s'effondra pour de bon.

Il faut dire qu'un coup dans la nuque, à l'endroit même qu'utilise les professionnels en arts martiaux pour mettre leur victime à terre, ça ne fait pas que du bien.

Minho contempla quelques secondes la silhouette du vendeur inanimé au sol, avant de se reprendre.

\- Thomas, t'as agressé quelq…

\- Mes cheveux, le coupa la voix sanglotante de Sonya dans son dos.

Aussitôt, le sang du chevalier Minho ne fit qu'un tour. Minho le magnifique premier du nom ne laisserait pas une gente demoiselle en détresse (surtout pas si elle peut devenir votre petite amie potentielle, voyons !).

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait inquiète, mais que Thomas trouva surfaite.

D'autres vendeurs s'étaient approchés, et un vigile musclé comme Terminator au meilleur de sa forme prenait dangereusement la direction de leur rayon. Thomas termina rapidement d'ôter les bandelettes qui l'enserraient, saisit son sac de course et fit comme si de rien n'était, posant une main sur l'épaule de Minho qui essayait de réconforter une Sonya sanglotante.

\- Ecoute mon pote, dit-il en se préparant à déguerpir vite fait, je finis les courses et je vais tout expliquer au gérant. Pendant ce temps-là tu t'occupes de ta petite co… de ton amie, OK ?

Minho le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Tommy.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'arrange le coup et tu me dis ça. Aucune considération, vraiment. Réveille juste le vendeur, histoire que Terminator n'hurle pas à l'agression…

* * *

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, commença Newt d'une voix imperturbable, vous vous battiez pour une fille...

\- Mais non Newt c'est pas... commença un Minho suicidaire.

\- _Silence._ Et donc, en vous battant pour cette fille vous avez renversé tout un rayon…

\- Newt je t'assure...

Un simple regard fit taire Thomas qui décida que le silence, c'était top.

\- Que vous devez désormais rembourser...

L'anglais fut alors coupé par une plainte d'agonie, émanant de celui qu'il avait, un jour, appelé son meilleur ami. Cette fois ci ce fut Thomas qui se chargea de faire taire l'asiatique, lui écrasant le pied consciencieusement.

\- Et pire que tout vous êtes désormais interdits d'entrée ce qui veux dire que je devrai faire toutes les courses. C'est bien ça?

\- Eh bien techniquement c'est à peu près...

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

Un silence plana.  
Thomas se demanda si le fait de devoir faire les courses toutes les semaines était la seule chose qu'avait retenu Newt, sachant qu'ils lui avaient également annoncé devoir se rendre à l'hôpital pour être contrôlés ayant été en contact avec un bon nombre de produits potentiellement dangereux. Du détergent pour WC par exemple.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi pour vous faire pardonner ?!

Minho pensa alors que Thomas finirait par faire une crise de nerfs s'il continuait à multiplier les boulettes avec Newt.

M'enfin bon, c'était pas comme si l'un des deux couraient un risque mortel non plus. Newt ferait peut-être une crise cardiaque à force de déprimer à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Thomas se sentirait coupable au point de tenter le suicide mais à part ça, tout allait bien.

Dans tous les scénarios, il était en vie, lui.

\- Bon, moi je propose qu'on fasse la cuisine, s'affirma Minho en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami (qui se demandait à l'instant comment et pourquoi ce genre de chose avait jamais pu arriver).

Newt fronça les sourcils à tel point que ses pupilles disparurent presque. A cette vue, Thomas ne put empêcher le bas de son visage de se creuser d'un pâle sourire.

\- Ça te fait rire, _toi_? s'insurgea Newt en lui lançant un regard noir. Je te signale que c'est _à cause de toi_ que la situation est aussi pourrie. T'as ramené deux filles la veille de mon arrivée et vous vous êtes bien amusés, ça, j'm'en tape. Mais Minho, ce séducteur de base, a flashé sur la blonde et voilà où on en est maintenant. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, bon sang !

Il se releva du pouf sur lequel il était installé, pressa trois doigts contre ses yeux et resta quelques instants silencieux, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Minho ne fit pas un bruit, se demandant comment allait Sonya, et Thomas fixa ses pieds tout du long comme s'il venait soudain de se rendre compte à quel point il avait des converses exceptionnels.

Puis Newt soupira.

Aussitôt, ce fut le garde à vous des troupes.

\- Bon, pour la cuisine et _juste pour ce soir,_ je suis pas contre. En revanche, si on doit aller aux urgences, c'est _immédiatement_. Je crois que vous vous rendez pas compte de ce qui a pu vous tomber sur les cheveux. Vous pourriez devenir chauves !

A ces mots, Minho hurla.

\- QUOI ?! s'enquit Newt qui pensa aussitôt que Minho ressentait les premiers effets dus aux produits.

\- T'étais pas sérieux quand tu as dis qu'on pourrait devenir chauves ?!

Newt, rassuré, haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'y connais rien moi… Mais ça peut faire partie des effets secondaires.

Minho se tâta les cheveux puis relâcha la pression. Tout allait bien, la peau ne se dtachait pas encore de son crâne.

Mais alors…

\- ET SONYA ?! ELLE A RECU TOUT LES PRODUITS MENAGERS SUR LES CHEVEUX !

\- Elle est mal, confirma Thomas.

\- NON ?!

\- Je le sens pas bien non plus, acquiesça Newt.

Minho perdit toute couleur.

\- Oh mon Dieu je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Je m'inquiète plus pour ses cheveux que pour mes amis ou moi-même. C'est un signe, non ?

Newt grogna :

\- Tu vois des signes partout quand il s'agit de filles. _« Oh mon Dieu,_ singea-t-il, _je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder tel point de beauté sur son visage, ça veut dire que je suis amoureux ? C'est un signe ! Oh mon Dieu, je trouve que ses chaussures à talons sont jolies alors que je déteste les chaussures à talons habituellement. C'est un si…_

\- Non mais là, c'est différent, le coupa Minho, agacé. Je ressens quelque chose du plus profond de moi-même. C'est affreusement troublant.

Thomas ouvrait de grands yeux. Lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiment amoureux de sa vie se demandait ce que ça faisait exactement, quelle émotion ça déclenchait. Son truc, c'était les coups d'un soir, et il ne se gênait pas pour l'annoncer directement aux filles ciblées qui, une fois remise de leur surprise, adoraient sa franchise.

Mais ni Minho ni Newt ne fonctionnait de la sorte.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens, l'amoureux ? demanda Newt sarcastiquement, presque moqueur.

Thomas lui adressa un regard mauvais. On ne se moquait pas des gens amoureux (oui il avait un petit côté fleur bleue, tout au fond, mais il le dissimulait bien).

\- Ça fait comme des picotements, expliqua Minho, l'air très sérieux (Thomas buvait sa parole alors que Newt ricanait). Des picotements tout droit venus… Oh mon Dieu, ils viennent de mes orteils ! Je ressens des picotements dans les orteils !

Le rire de Newt s'éleva clairement dans l'appartement.

\- T'as des fourmis dans les pieds, tout bêtement. Regarde comment t'es assis aussi…

Minho se remit normalement en grimaçant, pas convaincu. Il s'agissait de fourmis _très fortes._

Thomas fit une moue déçu. Que du flan. Les révélations dégoulinantes d'amour seraient pour un autre moment, et avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sur ces révélations inattendues de Minho, s'exclama Newt, on va aux Urgences. Pas de protestations ! Allez !

Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois dans le métro (eh oui, le trajet est beaucoup moins long sans une valise de 37 kilos à traîner sur les pavés) et Newt fusillait du regard les deux crétins congénitaux qui lui servaient de colocataires.

Enfin, il tentait de les fusiller du lien regard par-dessus les épaules des autres passagers. Car évidemment les dits crétins congénitaux avaient eu besoin de se rendre aux urgences à dix-huit heures quinze, comme par hasard. Et tout parisien digne de ce nom sait qu'à dix-huit heures quinze, le métro ressemble à celui de New-York en plein "rush".

Le pire pour Newt, remarqua Minho, c'était qu'étant donné que lui et Thomas étaient couverts de matières plus que suspectes (et potentiellement dangereuses) les gens tentaient de leur faire de l'espace (ou plutôt ils évitaient de les toucher) et se serraient encore plus... écrasant au passage le pauvre Newt qui se retrouvait coincé entre un homme bedonnant en bleu de travail et un géant aux allures de videur de boîte de nuit.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à protester.

Le blond se contentait donc de les assassiner mentalement, le meurtre de ses colocataires ressemblant assez au plus gros fantasme qu'il ait jamais eu, ce qui était tout de même assez significatif pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

L'asiatique eu un ricanement, pas compatissant pour deux sous envers son meilleur ami, qui lui offrait actuellement une imitation de sardine en boîte sans doute jamais égalée.

Quand ils descendirent enfin de la rame (Newt avait d'ailleurs éprouvé quelques difficultés à s'extraire de son "emplacement"), ils durent encore affronter la foule qui se pressait sur le quai ce qui déplu plus que fortement à l'anglais qui avait la malchance d'avoir un côté agoraphobe.

Cette fois-ci Minho eu pitié de son ami (ou plutôt peur de mourir de honte si celui-ci piquait une crise de panique dans une des stations les plus fréquentées de Paris) et lui ouvrit la voie.  
Il se nota d'ailleurs mentalement de ne pas laver ses habits, pour pouvoir les ressortir la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait le métro.

L'air frais fit un bien fou à Newt. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour grogner sans interruption sur les deux crétins qu'il devait se trimballer à sa suite et qu'ils ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis ces derniers jours. Lui qui voulait se concentrer sur ses études cette année, ça commençait bien. Il ne pourrait même pas se concentrer sur sa rentrée, si ça continuait.

Parce que Newt avait _toujours_ besoin d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles lorsqu'il entrait pour la première fois dans un nouvel établissement, lorsqu'il franchissait une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Ses parents avaient eu du mal à digérer les semaines de vacances qui avaient précédé son entrée au collège, tellement il avait révisé les bases acquises au primaire. Quant au lycée, ça avait été une catastrophe. C'était depuis ce temps-là que Minho le surnommait « le stressé » ou « le maniaque ». Bon, il en allait peut-être aussi du fait que sa chambre et tous les endroits où il vivait se devaient d'être nickel chrome, mais ça, Newt trouvait ça élémentaire.

Thomas et Minho un peu moins, à ce qu'il avait pu en constater.

Et maintenant ils s'acheminaient en pleine soirée vers les urgences, juste parce qu'il avait faire l'erreur de les laisser partir en course seuls. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour survivre deux mois tous les deux, sans personne pour les surveiller.

Minho lui cachait des choses impardonnables, c'était sûr. Peut-être qu'ils avaient mangé MacDo tous les soirs pour s'en sortir…

A cette idée, Newt sentit sa gorge se serrer de dégoût. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne supportait pas les fast-foods, au contraire de Minho qui ne rêvait que de ça. En matière de nourriture, ses références restaient toutes les grandes enseignes de restauration rapide.

De quoi donner des nausées.

\- Bon, juste une petite question, l'interrompit soudain la voix de son (ex) meilleur ami, qu'est-ce qu'on leur raconte aux urgentistes ? Je veux dire, on va pas leur déballer toute la version bizarre du supermarché ?

Newt haussa les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va inventer quoi ? Si, vous allez vous en tenir à « la version bizarre du supermarché », comme tu dis. Tant pis pour vous.

Thomas semblait bouder mais n'ajouta rien, par peur d'aggraver encore son cas sans doute, et Minho croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude purement Minhoesque (et infantile) : t'es-méchant-donc-je-t'aime-plus.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils virent passer bon nombre d'infirmières qui intéressèrent grandement Minho, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci révèle que pas du tout, il aimerait Sonya jusqu'à la mort et quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter. Sauf si elle n'avait plus un poil sur le caillou, devina Newt.

Une gentille dame vint d'ailleurs leur demander ce qui les amenait. Lorsque Newt eut introduit la situation (la gentille dame en question lui jetait des regards appréciateurs par-dessus ses lunettes. Cela lui aurait peut-être plus si elle avait eu _moins de cinquante ans_ et s'il avait été intéressé), on les conduisit à la salle d'attente où une toute nouvelle gentille dame (qui n'accorda pas un regard à Newt, à son grand soulagement) demanda à Minho et Thomas de situer la douleur qu'ils ressentaient sur une échelle de zéro à dix.

Newt ricana. Ces idiots n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir reçu des produits particulièrement nocifs sur la tête, c'était bien le problème.

… Enfin, Newt ricana jusqu'à ce que Minho s'écrie, avec un sourire goguenard :

\- Neuf ! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout…

Le blond lui jeta un regard éberlué.

La mâchoire de Thomas vint se perdre quelque part vers ses genoux.

\- Euh, bah… moi, quelque part vers quatre…

Minho – qui avait déjà effectué plusieurs passages aux urgences dans sa jeunesse _mouvementée_ (Newt pouvait en attester, à ça oui !) – les avait prévenus dès le début que lorsque la fatidique question de l'échelle de douleur était posée, il fallait toujours répondre bien au-dessus de ce qu'on ressentait réellement, pour éviter d'attendre deux jours avant qu'on ne daigne s'intéresser à leur personne.

Mais Thomas ne savait pas mentir. Enfin, il ne savait pas mentir quand il était déstabilisé parce que Minho venait de sortir une des plus grosses bobards de tout le temps – neuf ?! –, mais aussi parce que Newt fixait avec insistance sa nuque dans l'attente de sa réponse, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'empirer encore leur relation.

Mais « quatre », apparemment, ça n'était pas un bon chiffre.

\- Tu vas passer dans un ou deux siècles, ne t'inquiète pas, se moqua l'asiatique en s'enfonçant dans le siège en plastique (pas confortables) des urgences avec un soupir satisfait. Ah, qu'est-ce que je souffre moi… C'est atroce…

Newt grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte que seul Thomas entendit.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit neuf ? l'interrogea Thomas, les yeux ronds.

A ce moment-là, une voix claire et _jeune_ de femme retentit dans la salle d'attente bondée.

\- Mr Minho !

Minho eut un sourire triomphant.

\- A ton avis, crétin ? Déjà je vais me retrouver en compagnie de plusieurs infirmières magnifiques qui combleront _toutes_ mes attentes, mais en plus vous allez vous retrouver tous les deux en face à face, comme deux parfaits imbéciles… et toute cette tension entre vous sera enfin évacuée. Pas trop tôt !

On le rappela et il fit mine de se lever difficilement de son siège avant de se traîner pitoyablement vers la sortie. Sur son chemin, un blessé qui attendait depuis plus longtemps qu'eux râla mais Minho ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Newt et Thomas se retrouvèrent tous les deux la bouche ouverte, comme deux abrutis (merci Minho).

Ils se jetèrent simultanément un regard.

Puis s'écartèrent aussitôt d'un siège plus loin l'un de l'autre.

Ça commençait bien.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour dire aux auteurs ce que vous avez pensé de ce deuxième chapitre...? :D**


	3. La terre est bleue comme une orange

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!**

 **Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard qui est entièrement de ma faute (ici WP). Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un coup de mou... Breeeef, ce chapitre a longtemps traîné entre ma boîte mail et celle de petite00 (qui s'est acharnée, mais elle n'y est pour rien!). Bref, c'est entièrement ma faute pour le temps d'attente.**

 **En tous cas, joyeux Noël à tous et puisse la neige être avec vous (je veux de la neiiiiiiiiiiiiige...)**

 **Un gigantissime merci aux dernières revieweuses, vous êtes des anges! :))**

 **petite00 et WonderPillow.**

* * *

Dans le silence (très relatif) de la salle d'attente, Thomas et Newt s'ignoraient.

Enfin, rectification : Thomas et Newt faisaient _semblant_ de s'ignorer. Parce qu'un type qui lit un magazine de sous-vêtements féminins avec un air de profond intérêt, et un autre qui dévisage sa voisine de devant méticuleusement (sachant que ladite voisine du devant est une vieille peau complètement timbrée qui frappe les pieds de la petite table de la salle d'attente de sa béquille), c'est assez louche. Ou peu commun.

Donc Thomas et Newt faisaient semblant de s'ignorer. Et ça marchait plutôt bien, pour le moment. Thomas jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre pour estimer le temps que Minho passait en compagnie de ses _chères_ infirmières, se lamentant mentalement quant au fait que son ami était le Don Juan le plus assidu qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

A part lui bien sûr. Mais il ne se comptait pas dedans, ç'aurait fait mégalo et Thomas n'était _pas_ mégalo. Il était juste sans conteste meilleur que Minho dans le domaine de la séduction.

 _Evidemment._

Le silence entre eux aurait pu s'éterniser si le portable de Thomas n'avait pas brusquement entamé un morceau de pop romantique dégoulinant de mièvrerie qui fit sursauter la moitié de la salle d'attente et donna des haut-le-cœur à l'autre moitié. Rouge de honte, le brun fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il y déniche le foutu appareil et que le massacre s'arrête.

Sa réputation de tombeur venait d'en prendre un coup.

Surtout aux yeux de Newt.

\- _Allo ?_ fit une voix mielleuse à l'autre bout du fil. _Allo Tommy ?_

Comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Minho allait payer cher. Très cher.

\- Allo, crétin des îles ?!

La petite vieille en face de Thomas brandit sa béquille dans sa direction, l'air scandalisé. Newt ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres, qu'il cacha bien vite derrière un nouveau magazine au gros titre évocateur, _« Comment éviter de grossir avec les cinq recettes de Mama Lizzie »._

\- _Mon cher petit Tommy…_ susurra l'abominable voix de Minho à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis bien, là… Une douce infirmière du nom de, euh… attends deux secondes… Cathy!... Cathy m'ausculte le pied. Elle va sûrement me diagnostiquer un amour fou pour sa personne. Et cette amour proviendra de mon gros orteil gauche._

Aux côtés de Thomas, Newt avait légèrement abaissé sa revue pour observer les moindres faits et gestes de son colocataire qui fulminait intérieurement… et tentait de ne rien montrer extérieurement. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas, en fait.

\- Minho, c'est une blague ?!

\- _Oui, malheureusement. Personne ne m'ausculte les orteils, encore moins cette superbe infirmière que le badge sur sa somptueuse poitrine nommait du merveilleux nom de…_

\- Minho. Tais-toi. Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la salle d'attente ?

Newt fronça les sourcils et acquiesça discrètement d'un air concentré. La vieille peu d'en face dû croire qu'il avait cette réaction en entamant _« La vie secrète du caniche de Elizabeth II »_ , parce qu'elle pouffa d'un air parfaitement dégoûtant dans sa main.

\- _Je ne reviens pas, Tommy. Il est grand temps pour vous deux d'évacuer toute cette tension nerveuse accumulée au cours de ses derniers jours, histoire que je ne me réveille pas un matin en compagnie de deux cadavres sanguinolents qui se sont entretués à coup de fer à repasser._

\- Je ne sais pas repasser.

« Quel rapport ? », grogna Newt à côté, décidément peu intéressé par le royal pot de chambre du chien de la reine d'Angleterre.

Thomas rougit comme une tomate transgénique issue d'un potager saharien.

\- _Comme j'entends ce cher Newtie par derrière : quel rapport Thomas ? Je ne sais pas tondre mais je pourrais tout aussi bien tenter de te trucider avec la tondeuse de ma grande-tante Gertrude. Par mon gros orteil gauche, tu n'aimerais pas rencontrer sa tondeuse. C'est un mons…_

\- MINHO ! J'EN N'AI RIEN A FAIRE DE LA TONDEUSE DE TA GRANDE-TANTE GERTRUDE !

D'implacables « CHUT ! » agacés retentirent dans la salle d'attente. Le cri de Thomas avait réveillé tous les pauvres bougres qui attendaient depuis des décennies, prenant la poussière dans le coin du fond. Le brun comprit tout de suite le danger quand un type au crane à moitié recouvert d'un bandage rougeâtre s'approcha, digne de donner la réplique à la momie dans le film du même nom. Newt lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna en-dehors de la salle d'attente sans ménagement.

Adieu vieille folle aux béquilles, sosie de la momie et autres antiquités des salles d'attente d'urgence. Newt fit un adieu mental tout particulier au caniche britannique qui n'avait pas mérité que sa vie privée soit déballée de la sorte dans un magazine aussi nul.

\- Où est-ce que tu es, Minho ? Je refuse que tu partes sans nous. J'ai encore mes examens à passer, moi aussi. Et après on repartira ensemble. Pas de discussions.

\- _Tommy… Sonya a besoin de son chevalier servant. Je vais la secourir et vous, vous allez vous expliquer une bonne fois pour toute. C'est comme ça. Minho Premier du nom te l'ordonne._

\- MINHO !

\- _Oui, c'est moi._

\- TU NE T'ES QUAND MÊME PAS BARRÉ DE L'HÔPITAL AVEC LE PORTE-MONNAIE ?!

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux, aussi ébahi que s'il venait de voir Minho passer en collants moulants, une couronne sur la tête et un sourire Colgate au visage.

\- Minho est parti avec le porte-monnaie ?!

\- MINHO EST PARTI AVEC LE PORTE-MONNAIE !

\- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous vous calmer ? demanda la secrétaire d'accueil sèchement.

\- _Qui est la gente dame qui parle derrière vous ?_

Thomas prit une grande inspiration.

\- Minho, je vais t'égorger.

Newt lui piqua le portable des mains.

\- Pas avant que je ne l'ai étripé !

\- _C'est toi, Newt ? Alors si je récapitule, après avoir secouru Sonya, je vais me faire égorger et étriper. D'autres envies ?_

\- Je vais te décapiter, asséna Newt.

Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans la tête de Thomas.

\- Newt, redonne le téléphone. J'ai une idée.

Newt le lui redonna avec suspicion.

\- Minho, si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement, je vais t'émasculer.

Il y eut un silence. Un très, très grand silence. Puis une petite toux. Une toute, toute petite toux.

 _\- Euh… Thomas. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Non. Trop horrible. Non. Tu blagues là ?_

\- Je t'émascule. Vraiment.

 _\- Tant pis. Je ferai mes adieux à Sonya en même temps qu'à ma virilité._

\- Que… QUOI ?! Non, Minho, tu REVIENS !

\- _Adieu, Tommy. Bonne chance dans ta grande réconciliation avec Newt. Lorsque tu me reverras, je serai devenu une fille modèle._

Thomas n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Minho avait déjà raccroché. Furieux et ébahi en même temps, il contempla quelques instants son portable resté dans sa main.

\- Je crois que l'émasculation va être nécessaire, grinça Newt, blanc comme un linge.

Thomas se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ils étaient finalement aller s'aérer dehors, sous la pression de la terrible secrétaire.

Il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour une soirée pourrie.

\- J'ai senti une goutte, là, prévient Thomas en se touchant l'arête du nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie battante s'abattait sur le manteau de Newt dressé en barrière au-dessus de leur tête.

Thomas prit une grande inspiration. Puis il soupira.

Puis il prit une autre grande inspiration.

Puis il re-soupira.

\- Bon, comme l'a dit Minho, j'en ai marre que tu me fasses la gueule et que ça me gêne aussi. Alors on va refaire les présentations depuis le début. Thomas, nouveau colocataire, ravi de te rencontrer.

Newt ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson.

\- Euh… Newt.

\- D'accord.

\- Super.

\- Sans rancunes ?

\- On va dire que non.

\- OK.

Et Thomas sourit. Les coins de la bouche de Newt se relevèrent légèrement, ce qui, chez lui, constituait un sourire exubérant.

* * *

Passer les examens restants et trouver les moyens de payer tous les frais d'hôpitaux (en faisant les yeux doux à une cliente – breeeef) leur prit plus de temps qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil de l'appart', la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Alors bande de petits branleurs, on s'est réconciliés ?

Newt referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsque Minho commençait à devenir grossier, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Oui, répondit Thomas, sautant sur l'occasion comme un gamin qui ne savait pas se tenir. Cette fois, c'est bon !

L'enthousiasme dans la voix de Thomas fit _de nouveau_ les yeux au ciel à Newt. A ce rythme-là, il pourrait tout aussi bien garder les yeux en l'air toute la soirée, ça revenait au même !

En même temps, entouré d'idiots naïfs comme il l'était...

Minho se trouvait dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise haute, l'air aussi joyeux qu'un pitbull allergique au pollen en début de Printemps. Newt flaira tout de suite l'embrouille.

\- Alors, votre fin de journée s'est magnifiquement bien déroulée, je suppose ? Vous avez passé un bon moment tous les deux ? Votre vie est un long fleuve tranquille ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Sonya t'as renvoyé dans les roses ?

Minho émit une sorte de grognement. Le Pitbull, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

\- Elle ne m'a pas renvoyé dans les roses. _Je m'y suis renvoyé moi-même._

\- Que de romantisme, soupira Newt d'un ton moqueur en prenant une bouteille de lait dans le frigo.

Thomas déboula à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, les cheveux légèrement à cause de la petite bruine qui les avait mouillés au retour. Newt se surprit à avaler de travers le verre qu'il s'était préparé.

\- C'est ma situation qui te fait marrer ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant ! Je me suis balancé dans les roses tout seul !

\- C'est une expression, Minho…

Minho se raidit sur sa chaise.

\- Non, _Newtie_ , c'est pas une putain d'expression… Je suis allé voir comment allait Sonya chez elle, et on est allés se promener et… bordel, j'ai toujours détesté les promenades en forêt, _toujours_! … J'ai voulu faire mon chevalier servant et j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé dans _une saloperie de buisson de roses en plein milieu du chemin._

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux.

Thomas essaya de dissimuler un sourire dévorant derrière sa manche.

Minho se leva brusquement, en rage ( _« Le pitbull »_ , songea Newt).

\- J'en ai marre ! Comment je peux avoir une vie amoureuse épanouie quand des buissons de roses viennent jouer les trouble-fêtes ! Des buissons de roses, quand même ! Plus chiants encore que vous deux, je pensais pas que ça existait : la preuve que si !

Cette fois, Newt se dit qu'il prendrait bien une bonne douche. C'était autant parce que Minho hurlait aussi fort qu'une sirène de pompier (oui, il en avait les capacités vocales) que parce qu'il avait soudain peur que le boucan n'attire quelqu'un de plus… contraignant.

En d'autres termes, Newt était mort de trouille à l'idée d'entendre sonner à la porte et de se retrouver en face d'une Brenda bien décidée à lui faire sa fête. C'est que ça traumatisait, ces petites choses-là…

Newt se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière. Si Minho-le-pitbull ou Thomas-l'amoureux voulait lui parler – ce que, pour l'instant, ils ne semblaient pas disposer à faire, Minho étant bien trop occupé à hurler –, ils n'auraient qu'à l'appeler.

Rien qu'en se déshabillant, il entendait ces deux crétins de colocataires débattre de l'utilité (ou de la non-utilité en fonction du parti choisi) d'un buisson de roses en pleine forêt, ce qui se trouvait être pour Minho une aberration, une erreur de la nature et une faute de goût invraisemblable et, pour Thomas, un miracle au summum de l'esthétique.

Newt soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de s'installer avec Minho en fin d'année précédente. Déjà, il aurait dû le prévenir lorsque Thomas s'était présenté comme nouveau colocataire. Et ensuite…

… vivre avec un Minho en pleine période de drague intensive, c'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour un maniaque qui avait besoin de calme comme lui. Beaucoup trop.

Le débat était relativement mouvementé quand Newt revint dans la cuisine, se sentant déjà plus propre (et donc prêt à affronter les deux idiots désespérants). Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce que venait faire un rosier dans les bois, personnellement et se contenta d'observer sa chère cuisine, devenue une aire de débat à hauts risques d'un air désabusé.

 _\- Esthétique?!_ s'écria Minho. Comment un buisson rempli d'épine plus dangereuses et vicieuses le unes que les autres pourrait-il être esthétique?!

\- Esthétique, parfaitement, renchérit Thomas. Une si merveilleuse fleur à l'aspect si doux et délicat, à la senteur subtile et enchanteresse, à la signification si pure et innocente mais qui, pourtant, est munie d'épines comme pour défendre sa beauté des jaloux. Des jaloux comme toi Minho!

Newt hésita à ce moment-là entre afficher une expression étonnée, devant le ton doux, presque amoureux et la passion avec laquelle Thomas avait vanté les mérites d'une _simple fleur_ ou exprimer un air désabusé devant la scène complètement irréaliste de ses colocataires, se préparant à livrer la Troisième Guerre Mondiale dans la cuisine de leur appart' pour _une simple fleur_. Il choisit finalement de ne rien dire et de les laisser s'entre-tuer sur le carrelage, avisant une magnifique orange qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis la corbeille à fruit.

Corbeille à fruits située à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

 _Shit._

Pendant que ses deux colocataires se bouffaient le nez (de façon assez intéressante, Newt devait l'avouer), le blond réfléchissait à une solution pour atteindre le magnifique fruit de la tentation qui le narguait depuis le plan de travail. Il prêtait toutefois une oreille attentive au débat enflammé qui avait lieu devant lui, espérant ainsi trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de se frayer un chemin sur le champ de bataille, dans le but de s'emparer de son pêché-mignon. L'orange.

\- Douce?

 _\- Douce_!? s'énerva l'asiatique, C'est une barbare qui n'a rien d'une innocente! Et cette histoire de symbolique de la rose, un horrible stéréotype!»

La question que se posait Newt à ce moment là – autre que _"mais comment vais-je récupérer cette délicieuse orange qui me défie clairement?"_ (car Newt était capable de réfléchir sur deux sujets simultanément) –, était de savoir en quoi une fleur, objet relativement inanimé admettons-le, pouvait-elle être considérée comme innocente ou barbare. Encore, douce, il pouvait comprendre.

La gelée de rose est tout aussi douce que sa merveilleuse orange sera acide lorsque son jus roulera sur sa langue.

\- La symbolique de la rose est tout sauf un cliché! s'insurgea Thomas pendant le débat intérieur de Newt sur la personnalité des rosiers. Elle est si belle dans sa robe de velours! Si forte avec ses épines! Elle représente si bien tant l'homme que la femme!

Le monologue intérieur de Newt changea du tout au tout passant de _"les plantes ont-elles une âme et une personnalité propre?"_ à _"mon colocataire ne serait-il pas un tout petit peu misogyne_ ?".

Sans en oublier sa précieuse orange.

Évidemment.

\- Elle est si merveilleuse, continuait le brun que même Minho regardait maintenant d'un air blasé, qu'elle donnerait des ailes à un démon, des dents aux poules, un F à Zoro, des nageoires à...

Et tout d'un coup, ce fut la révélation. " Des ailes à un diable" n'est-ce-pas? Si Newt ne pouvait passer par la voie terrestre, actuellement occupée par Thomas et son envolée lyrique, il prendrait la voie des airs et récupérerait son trésor.

Donc, pendant que Thomas continuait de monologuer et que Minho le regardait avec les yeux d'un élève de CP à qui on essayait d'expliquer les forces de Van der Waals (et la formule qui va avec), Newt essayait de déterminer si sauter sur la table pour pouvoir rebondir et atteindre le bord opposé du plan de travail était plus judicieux que faire le tour en passant sur tout le bord de l'établi.

Prêtant une oreille distraite au brun, qui continuait de citer toutes les choses les plus improbables dans ce monde (du moins selon lui) en partant du « ferait aimer les choux de Bruxelles de la cantine à tous les enfant » pour finir par « Minho gagnerait à Mario Kart » en passant par « quelqu'un refuserait de venir dans mon lit » (là, Newt tiqua tout de même en repensant aux deux filles qu'il avait retrouvées dans le lit de son colocataire le jour de son emménagement) sans oublier le « empêcherait la rediffusion de _La vie est un long fleuve tranquille_ en période de fête », Newt finit par choisir l'option contournement. Plus sûr.

Et c'est sous le regard ébahi de Minho, qui se demandait dans quel monde parallèle peuplé de cinglés il avait atterrit, que le blond commença à se déplacer accroupit sur le plan de travail, le corps tendu vers l'arrière et se raccrochant aux poignées des placards. Problème: les poignées de placards ne servent pas à se suspendre, mais bien à ouvrir les dits placards.

Ce que Newt appris très vite, et relativement douloureusement en retombant comme un soufflé sur le carrelage de la pièce. Et en recevant tous les paquets de nouilles en réserve dans le placard fautif. C'est-à-dire - dans un appartement logeant trois étudiants - beaucoup.

Thomas s'interrompit dans sa démonstration de rhétorique (plus ou moins ratée) pour regarder le blond (ou plutôt la main dépassant des paquets de nouilles) de travers.

\- Euh… Newt ça va?

Newt – enseveli sous une masse de paquets de pâtes à en faire tomber dans les pommes un maître-coq réputé –, poussa un juron.

\- Oui, merci de vous soucier de moi bande d'attardés ! lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors que sa main surgissait telle celle d'un zombie sortant de son cercueil du monceau de paquets de pâtes.

Minho ouvrit de grands yeux. Newt les avait traités _d'attardés._ Newt avait _juré._

Il se passait forcément quelque chose.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Minho.

\- Newt, _Newt_ … soupira l'asiatique d'un air faussement affligé, toute trace de sa récente saute d'humeur ayant disparue de son visage. Ne me dis pas que tu as refait une crise d'addiction aux pâtes ?!

Newt fit la moue, fixant un point au loin…

… sous le regard perplexe de Thomas.

\- _« Une crise d'addiction aux pâtes »_?!

Minho, qui se retenait fortement de rire (mais ce n'était pas très convaincant), acquiesça.

\- Eh bien… Oui, une crise d'addiction aux pâtes. Quand on était petits…

\- Ne parle pas de quand on était petits ! protesta véhément Newt, affolé. Ce sont des infos classées secret défense !

Thomas sauta sur l'occasion.

\- J'écoute, j'écoute ! lança-t-il comme un crocodile à la diète qui réalise soudain que son repas lui pend au nez. J'ai toujours aimé les infos classées secret défense… Comme les petits ragots divulgués dans tous les journaux anglais à scandale après la mort de Lady Di' !

Silence.

\- Euh… Thomas, tu étais très jeune quand Lady Di' est morte…

\- Hum, hum, hum, toussota Thomas, écarlate. Disons que je m'ennuie souvent aux toilettes…

Newt et Minho haussèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble.

\- Et… ?

\- Eh bien, disons que ma mère avait l'habitude de laisser traîner ses vieux magazines à scandale dans les toilettes…

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Minho fit mine de vomir derrière le comptoir. Newt, lui, semblait tiraillé entre une hilarité profonde et un gouffre très, très profond.

\- Disons que c'est… original, balbutia-t-il finalement, un petit sourire au visage.

Thomas se couvrit le visage des deux mains.

\- OK, pas d'infos classés secrets défense aujourd'hui… Bon, écoutez les gars, je vais me coucher. Je… la journée a été assez difficile pour tout le monde, et j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Bonne nuit.

Newt et Minho, ébahis, regardèrent Thomas quitter la cuisine d'un pas lourd, s'enfuyant vers son lit comme si entre les draps se trouvaient toutes ses réponses.

Un lourd silence s'installa…

… que Newt brisa immédiatement.

\- Ça te dit, des pâtes ?

* * *

\- Chpoumf chpoumf chpoumf... Chpoumf chpoumf chpoumf chpoumf !

\- Chom, chom chom ! chom… kof ! Att'chends, Minh'cho, ch'avale !

Minho attendit quelques secondes puis tapa violemment dans le dos de son colocataire, qui éternua comme jamais auparavant.

\- Bav'cho, Newt'ch ! Ch'est un gar'chon !

\- Te fiche pas de moi ! Les pattes, c'est délicieux !

Minho haussa les épaules.

\- Bof. Rien ne vaut un bon poulet au curry.

\- Berk. Je préfère mes pâtes.

\- Que… Non ! Va voir ailleurs avec tes vermicelles dégoûtantes!

\- QUOI ?! REPETE UN PEU !

Newt se leva, une main sur le cœur. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si la sauce dont Minho avait si amoureusement arrosé ses pâtes n'avait pas pour composant principal une bonne dose d'alcool à quarante degrés...

\- J'annonce solennellement que le poulet au curry est un plat dégoûtant. Fin du message.

Minho se jeta sur lui avec la rage d'un tigre en colère. Ou plutôt, avec la maladresse d'un ivrogne persuadé qu'il est sobre.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que cette sauce… sauce Madère était si for… te !

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai… soupira Newt en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

Minho vacilla puis s'affala au sol.

\- J'me sens pas très b…

Il y eut un hoquet, puis plus rien.

\- Minho, ça va ?! s'inquiéta Newt en se penchant sous le comptoir en urgence.

Minho réprima un haut-le-cœur et leva le pouce gauche.

\- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes, mon pote. Je me sens comme sur des montagnes russes qui… OOOOOOOooooooh !

\- « Ooooooooooooooooh » ?

Le plat de pâtes sauce madère et les assiettes en plastique firent un saut de quelques centimètres lorsque la tête de Minho heurta brusquement le comptoir alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

 _Tentait._

\- Neeeeeewt… Toileeeeeeettes, maintenant…

\- Aucune envie de te voir dégobiller ta merveilleuse sauce dans la cuvette !

\- Pitiééééé…

Il y eut un silence, puis Newt entendit un hoquet particulièrement bruyant. Il sursauta, s'imagina ce qu'il (ne) fallait (pas) imaginer et se décida enfin à quitter sa zone de confort (composée du plat de pâtes et de sa chaise préférée.)

\- Minho, retiens toi encore un peu, la cuvette n'est pas loin !

Il empoigna son meilleur ami et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le soutenir. Celui-ci gémit comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même :

\- Neeeeewt… Je me sens partiiiiir…

\- Ta fin n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mon vieux.

\- Siiiii… J'le sens…

\- Tu… La vache, tu pèses lourd !

Minho eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

\- La grâce et la légèreté d'une ballerine, Newtie… La grâce et la légèreté d'une ballerine….

Oulah. « Newtie », ça sentait très, très mauvais.

\- Et ta légèreté te dit quoi, là, maintenant ?

\- Elle me dit que j'vais pas tenir longt…

Un bruit plus qu'écœurant parvint aux oreilles de Newt qui ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la vérité en face.

Jusqu'à ce que la tête de Thomas apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

\- 'Tain, vous pouvez pas être un peu plus silenc… Oh _non._

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, confirma Newt avec la voix d'un mourant.

Minho gémit.

\- Je vois la lumière blanche au bout du couloiiiiiiiir…

\- Il rigole, là ? s'affola Thomas en sortant son adorable tête décoiffée de l'obscurité de la chambre.

\- Je ne… oh mon Dieu, l'odeur !

La charmante petite commission de Minho devenait légèrement puante. Fronçant le nez, Thomas eut la bonté d'aider Newt à tracter le malade jusqu'aux toilettes.

Par contre, il ne vint pas se salir les mains lorsqu'il fallut nettoyer les dégâts de leur ami, tels une petite mare s'incrustant dans la moquette du couloir.

Newt se sentit tout de suite mal.

\- La moquette, plus jamais.

\- Je confirme.

\- _Tu_ confirmes ?! Va prendre une serviette en papier dans la cuisine et nettoie avec moi : _après_ tu auras le droit de « confirmer » !

Thomas voulut grimacer mais fut coupé par un son répugnant en provenance des toilettes.

\- C'est absolument…

-… délicieux ? Minho a toujours eu le chic pour te rendre une soirée agréable. Il trouve toujours un petit truc-

-… amusant ? le coupa une voix étouffée, entre deux hoquets. Je sais, je suis un vrai clown dans l'âm… Oh, attendez, je me sens de nouveau partir…

Thomas se boucha les oreilles.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Entendre. Ça.

Newt haussa les épaules.

\- Je sens déjà ça. Je. Sens. Déjà. Ça. Plus à ça près…

Thomas regarda Newt, les mains dans le cambouis.

Newt regarda Thomas, les paumes sur les oreilles.

Minho produisit le bruit le plus sexy de la galaxie.

\- Adieu monde cruel…

Ils explosèrent de rire.

* * *

 **Promis, le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps! (*encore toutes les excuses de WP*) /(_ _)\ Les reviews nous aident grandement à progresser et nous encouragent! Merci à tous celles qui le feront, nous leur répondront avec plaisir! :)**


	4. Bienvenue à la Fac!

**DISCLAIMER: TMR ne nous appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage).**

 **Note de WP:** Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Veuillez m'excuser profondément, profondément, profondément! (il y a, quoi? cinq mois de retard? Huit? O*O)

 _Note de petite00:_ Enfin de retour! Il ne doit plus y avoir personne sur cette fic' maintenant... Ceci-dit c'est entièrement la faute de Pillow! :-P (lazy, lazy pillow... mais elle est géniale quand même alors on lui pardonne!)

* * *

Comme prévu, une semaine après son emménagement, Newt se retrouvait sur les bancs de la fac (ou plutôt sur ce qui en tient lieu lorsqu'on suit une formation semi-professionnelle en restauration depuis quelques années).

On pouvait objectivement dire que sa rentrée s'effectuait dans des conditions optimales, si on exceptait le fait que sa journée de la veille avait été particulièrement… dense.

Peu d'étudiants peuvent en effet se vanter, à la veille de la reprise des cours, d'avoir accompagné leurs colocataires aux urgences pour cause de mélanges chimiques étranges et de s'être fait ensevelir sous une montagne de pâtes, avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes à éponger le vomi de leur meilleur ami avec des mouchoirs sur de la moquette beige (ou tout du moins sur ce qui avait été de la moquette beige).

Peu d'entre eux également s'étaient auto-séquestrés pendant près d'une semaine dans le but d'échapper à la blonde tentaculaire qui leur servait de voisine du dessous.

Malheureusement, même cette auto-séquestration commençait à avoir des airs d'échec absolu aux yeux de Newt qui se demandait combien de chances il y avait dans ce bas monde pour que ladite blonde tentaculaire soit en formation d'hôtellerie, c'est-à-dire le cursus jumelé avec le sien, avec près de la moitié des cours théoriques en commun.

Alors qu'il en déduisait que le calcul était trop compliqué pour lui, mais que visiblement les «chances» étaient tout de même assez réduites, Newt se dit qu'il avait vraiment dû faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure (comme écorcher vifs des petits chats, par exemple) pour avoir un aussi mauvais karma.

Il se demandait également si, pour un patron, embaucher Brenda à la fin de ses études (ou même pendant son alternance) ne serait pas fortement préjudiciable.

Lui en tout cas, elle le faisait fuir.

D'ailleurs, si cette folle furieuse ne l'avait toujours pas repéré dans la salle où se déroulait la réunion d'accueil aux nouveaux étudiants en hôtellerie-restauration, c'était bien parce qu'il mettait à profit des capacités de camouflage et de dissimulation jusque là insoupçonnées de lui-même.

C'est donc accroupi sous la table du buffet que l'anglais commençait à envisager très sérieusement le suicide par défenestration.

Donc oui, objectivement on pouvait dire que la rentrée de Newt se déroulait dans des conditions optimales.

* * *

Thomas s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Le discours du doyen de la faculté n'en finissait pas et avait l'air de passionner sa voisine de gauche qui hochait régulièrement la tête d'un air concerné (ce qui signifiait: aucune possibilité de conversation de sa part) et avait définitivement achevé son voisin de droite, qui dormait dans une petite flaque de bave assez répugnante que le brun cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

Si au moins il avait pu s'asseoir à côté de Minho, ils auraient passé les trois heures qui venaient de s'écouler à parler de choses et d'autres (mais toutes d'une importance capitale) comme de "oh combien la moustache du doyen à la Salvador Dalí plus courte d'un côté que de l'autre était ridicule", ou de la gente féminine de leur promotion de STAPS, ou même - s'ils étaient vraiment désespérés et en manque de sujet - de "comment son colocataire se remettait de sa cuite à la sauce Madère de la veille" (le brun jurait que Newt ne laisserait plus jamais l'asiatique faire la cuisine).

Le seul obstacle à ce beau planning avait été le fait que Minho ne se remettait justement pas forcément très bien de ladite cuite, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui avait été assez… difficile de le sortir du lit.

Le jeune homme avait donc passé près d'une demi-heure à tenter d'arracher l'asiatique à sa couette, sous le regard goguenard de Newt qui ne se serait bien évidemment absolument pas levé pour l'aider, puisqu'il ne commençait ses propres cours qu'une heure plus tard.

Il avait fini par pousser l'autre sous la douche (froide, évidemment) pour être sûr qu'il soit «bien réveillé» et ne tente pas de se recoucher.

Ils étaient donc arrivés tout juste à l'heure dans l'amphithéâtre, ce qui ne pardonnait guère, et avaient eu énormément de mal à se trouver une place chacun dans la salle bondée (alors deux places côte à côte)…

Minho et lui suivaient le même cursus de STAPS à l'université Descartes de Paris, ce qui avait en fait motivé ses deux colocataires à «choisir son dossier» pour optimiser la colocation de l'appartement (contrairement à Brenda avec laquelle ils avaient un peu discuté avant qu'elle ne devienne persona non grata, tout le monde ne pouvait pas payer son loyer seul et Newt avec son alternance dans un restaurant était pour l'instant le seul des trois à recevoir un semblant de salaire).

Thomas était d'ailleurs assez étonné que personne dans l'amphithéâtre ne l'ait pour l'instant reconnu -et encore plus par le fait que Minho non plus ( lui qui avait pourtant avoué se passionner pour l'athlétisme en particulier: il lui avait d'ailleurs confié vouloir devenir entraîneur en club d'athlétisme)- alors que son nom commençait à apparaître de plus en plus régulièrement dans les revues sportives (comme celle que lisait avec un air passionné son voisin de derrière,celui juste à côté de son colocataire, par exemple).

Cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'émeute si on s'apercevait qu'une des meilleures chances de médaille de l'athlétisme junior était dans la salle. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réussir ses STAPS pour pouvoir se reconvertir et ne pas finir à la rue après sa carrière professionnelle…

Mais quand même Minho n'était pas super malin sur le coup, sachant qu'il allait «courir» plus ou moins trois heure _tous les jours pendant deux mois_ (en fait c'était surtout ses entraînements qui étaient assez prenants). Thomas était persuadé que Newt, lui, allait vite comprendre… L'anglais paraissait assez futé tout de même…

 _En plus d'être mignon_ , pensa le brun.

Thomas se pencha vers Minho, assis à la rangée la plus haute de l'amphithéâtre. C'était apparemment dans les habitudes de l'asiatique de chercher un point stratégique où il aurait une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, lui avait-il expliqué en entrant dans la salle déjà prise d'assaut par des hordes d'élèves.

Thomas, lui, ne s'encombrait pas de règles pareilles. En général, il détestait les règles. Il s'asseyait où il avait envie de s'assoir, point final. Evidemment, il y avait quelques exceptions à sa règle d'or : parfois, il arrivait à ses yeux attentifs de détecter un décolleté un peu plus plongeant que les autres ou une paire de fesses moulée de manière exquise dans un jean. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait qu'une alternative : il _fallait_ qu'il fasse connaissance avec la – ou _le_ – propriétaire de ladite œuvre d'art, décolletée ou paire de fesses, jambes galbées, mollets ciselées, ventre à peine dévoilé par un petit haut, abdos bien saillants, sourire ravageur, iris océan… Il n'était pas difficile en terme d' « œuvres d'art », c'était plutôt les œuvres d'art qui étaient difficiles à trouver.

Le brun se tortilla sur sa chaise. Dans son dos, Minho donnait des petits coups de pied agaçants contre son dossier et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir en guise d'avertissement, ledit Minho lui adressa un sourire aussi diabolique que ravageur.

En soit, songea Thomas en abandonnant la partie et en se retournant, s'il avait bien une chose dont il était sûr et certain sur lui-même, c'était bien qu'il acceptait sans problème la diversité.

Oui, bon, ce genre de pensées n'avait pas vraiment sa place quand on écoutait un discours aussi barbant que celui du sosie de Dalí en contrebas. Seulement, il commençait à s'ennuyer dur. En entrant dans cette formation un an auparavant, il s'était attendu à passer son temps sur un terrain de sport à s'adonner à son activité favorite, l'athlétisme à haut niveau. Malheureusement, ses espoirs avaient pris la fuite rapidement, et il s'était retrouvé à devoir assister à des cours de _sociologie_. L'horreur absolue sur terre, selon lui. Même Minho et son sempiternel discours du : « la socio', ça aide pour bien gérer une équipe sportive » n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre.

Bref, l'athlétisme n'était pas son sport de prédilection pour rien, si on en revenait à la diversité. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre, décompresser ou, au contraire, s'octroyer une bonne dose d'adrénaline mais, surtout, l'athlétisme _attirait_.

On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, Thomas restait un jeune homme en fin de croissance toujours rempli d'hormones fonctionnant à plein régime. Alors, quand un beau blond ou une rousse plantureuse venaient lui rendre une petite visite dans les vestiaires après une compétition particulièrement ardue, il ne disait jamais non.

La _diversité_ , donc. Thomas était bi, et n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Il avait juste constaté que les filles avaient beaucoup plus d'aplomb du côté de la séduction, comme si tous les mecs qui craquaient pour lui sur les gradins bondés du stade de sport se croyaient trop timides pour venir l'aborder ensuite.

Ils se _croyaient_ trop timides. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'il était hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, à en grimacer de dégoût si un bras poilu venait à effleurer sa cuisse.

Or :

1) Thomas se sentait aussi attiré par les mecs que par les filles.

2) Il était intimement persuadé que se balader avec une pancarte « JE SUIS BI _ET_ LIBRE » aurait monstrueusement augmenté ses chances de tomber sur un représentant de la gente masculine enclin à le rejoindre dans les vestiaires, le tout avec un certain enthousiasme.

Par malheur, Thomas avait comme l'intuition que fabriquer un tel panneau et se balader avec n'aiderait pas sa carrière sportive à aller de l'avant. Il se retrouverait sûrement disqualifié d'avance à chaque compétition, s'il venait à mettre son plan à exécution.

Le milieu sportif n'avait jamais été réputé pour son ouverture d'esprit, loin de là. Pour cette raison et rien que pour elle, Thomas _adorait_ voir des déclarations d'amour enflammées aux compétitions internationales, comme les JO. Surtout quand il s'agissait de couples homosexuels.

Non, non, Thomas n'avait pas un grand cœur de romantique dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Du moins, il aimait faire croire autour de lui que l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ne l'émouvait absolument pas (évidemment, c'était une connerie monstrueuse. Il pouvait passer des heures devant _Titanic_ en pleurant à chaudes larmes, engloutissant paquets de pop-corn sur paquets de pop-corn, la morve au nez et un cimetière de mouchoirs en papier éparpillé autour de lui. Sur un canapé, dans le noir et _seul_ , de préférence.)

Bref.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Aucun attribut physique n'eut grâce à ses yeux. Des poitrines trop fortes ou inexistantes, des genoux cagneux, des visages disgracieux, des hanches à peine dessinées… Rien de bien intéressant.

Il soupira et nicha sa tête dans sa main, coude sur la table et mine boudeuse. Le sosie de Dalí continuait de s'extasier sur son université, ses parcours si divers et variés, ses étudiants modèles-qui-pourraient-l'être-plus-s'ils-faisaient-un-effort (regard éloquent vers l'assemblée).

Il allait mourir.

\- Psssst, Thomas ! lui glissa une voix près de son oreille, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège, toute ouïe. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfiler ses baskets et tracer sur le terrain de sport à toute allure, en mettre plein les mirettes à ses camarades de cours et attendre que n'importe quelle étudiante avec un zeste de confiance en soi et une plastique de rêve ne vienne l'aborder.

Rien que ça.

\- Vise un peu la brune sculpturale près du radiateur à droite. Te retourne pas ! Un peu de discrétion, bon Dieu ! Tu ne voudrais pas que Minho le Magnifique se fasse pincer à mater une fille alors qu'il peut les avoir tous dans son lit en un claquement de doigts, enfin !

Le voisin de gauche – celui qui était plongé dans la lecture de son magazine de sport – leva les yeux et leur jeta un regard entre ébahissement, perplexité et inquiétude. Enfin, il se recula de dix bons centimètres sur la gauche, s'éloignant le plus possible de ces _types bizarres_.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel mais fit comme Minho lui indiquait, adressant simplement un petit sourire désolé au voisin de Minho effrayé. Il pivota légèrement du buste, les bras croisés sur son torse, et détailla ladite brune.

Grands yeux marrons glacés entourés de fils fins et indéniablement féminins ; cascade de cheveux bruns emmêlés et mal-entretenus, nez retroussé, lèvres boudeuses et rosées et mine aussi déterminée que fermée, conclusion : pas du tout son genre.

En plus, elle avait laissé de côté les petites tenues sportys que n'importe qu'elle fille pouvait se dénicher dans une boutique… eh bien, de _filles_. Pas de leggings roses, de baskets multicolores, de casquette sexy ou de t-shirt moulant.

Juste de vieilles baskets pourries et usées, un jogging flottant, un sweatshirt ample et décoloré et… pas de casquette. Un casque de cheveux bruns qui n'avait jamais connu de lisseur, peut-être… ?

Définitivement pas ce que Thomas recherchait chez une femme. Cependant, Minho, si.

\- Elle me fait rêver… reprit justement son ami derrière lui. Tu trouves pas que son petit air sauvage est, disons… absolument craquant ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait mordre.

\- Minho… On est en plein amphi… grinça Thomas, gêné.

Il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça gênes quelqu'un que je parle de ma future femme à mon colocataire ? _Est-ce que ça gêne quelqu'un ?!_

\- Oui, lui, rétorqua Thomas en agitant son pouce en face du magazine du voisin de l'asiatique.

Celui-ci releva une nouvelle fois le nez, l'air paniqué.

\- Pas du tout ! chuchota-t-il, affolé, s'agrippant à sa revue comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à le sacrifier au grand Dieu de la séduction et à la faire frire avec des petits oignons sur l'autel du charme et des filles-brunes-pas-soignées.

Thomas pouvait presque sentir le regard victorieux de Minho lui brûler la nuque.

\- Elle est… aaaaah, j'ai pas de mots.

\- On abandonne Sonya, alors ?

Il y eut un silence seulement entrecoupé par les rengorgements de Dalí, en bas.

\- Les chauves ne me bottent pas.

Cette fois, Thomas dû rassembler toutes ses forces – et dieu sait qu'elles étaient mises à mal – pour éviter d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Il aurait fait mauvaise impression.

-… ni les blonds maniaques, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à d'autres…

\- Je ne… crut bon de se défendre Thomas, avant de se faire couper.

\- Tt tt tt ! Ne dis rien à tatie Minho. Tatie Minho sait déjà tout sur toi. Tatie Minho sait _tout_ sur toi avant même que tu n'en ai conscience ! Tatie Minho est… _voyaaaaaaante_.

Cette fois, Thomas ne put retenir un gloussement.

Son esprit dériva malgré tout vers « le blond maniaque » qu'il commençait à connaître…

… et qui se trouvait actuellement cloisonné dans une cabine de toilettes. Sur les toilettes. Genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, tête enfouie dans ses vêtements, regard stressé par-dessus les lunettes qu'il aimait porter pour se donner un air plus studieux. Comme un petit garçon.

Il traquait les bruits. Un grincement par ici, un craquement par là… Il avait beau se terrer dans les toilettes masculines, il avait comme une angoisse à l'idée qu'un individu de sexe féminin ne pointe le bout de ses… _cheveux de mutante blonde._

Il s'était fait piéger. Brenda l'avait vu ramper de sous le buffet à une autre cachette improvisée.

 _Et elle était à sa recherche._

* * *

Ah, l'hôtellerie-restauration. Ça devait être tellement peinard l'hôtellerie-restauration… Pas de discours redondant sur le bon comportement et le sérieux de rigueur dans cette grande et belle université qu'était Descartes, pas de voisin tentant de faire une imitation de l'escargot baveux (et réussissant malheureusement très bien), pas de voisine atteinte de HermioneGrangerisme, pas de Minho qui terrorisait les pauvres petits passionnés de journaux sportifs et pas de moustaches coupées à la Salvador Dalí (mais bon sang, quelle faute de goût!). Et des beaux blonds maniaques. Le rê-ve.

Pourquoi Thomas n'avait-il pas choisit hôtellerie-restauration? En plus du fait qu'ils commencent une heure plus tard, le brun avait entendu Newt mentionner un buffet d'accueil… Et il écoutait ce discours depuis bientôt trois heures et demie. Et il avait faim. _Non, Thomas, ne pas penser au buffet, aux croissants, aux choux, aux choux à la crème, à la crème, à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec de la crème et un certain étudiant en hôtellerie-restauration…_ Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Mais tout de même l'hôtellerie-restauration...

* * *

Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse l'hôtellerie-restauration?! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Il aurait pu faire STAPS tient! C'était bien STAPS! Au moins, il n'y avait pas de folles furieuses d'un blond délavé en STAPS! Bon, certes, avec sa jambe ça aurait été compliqué mais pourquoi hôtellerie-restauration? Il aurait pu faire éco, droit, littérature même! Et il avait prit hôtellerie-restauration.

Newt sursauta sur son siège de toilette en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Assit en position fœtale sur le trône, il commença à prier pour que ça ne soit pas Brenda jusqu'à ce que la personne venant d'entrer s'enferme dans la cabine d'à côté.

N'y tenant plus, le blond décida de changer de cachette au profit d'un lieu moins fréquenté et plus reposant pour ses pauvres nerfs. Soucieux des apparences, il tira la chasse inutilement avant de sortir de sa cabine. On ne sait jamais, la personne de l'autre cabine le prendrait sûrement pour un porc sinon.

Décidé, il repartit à la recherche d'un endroit plus calme. De tout de façon il ne manquait pas grand chose à part le buffet et il avait promis de retrouver ses colocataires à la cafétéria d'ici une demi-heure, alors ce n'était pas comme si il risquait de mourir de faim...

* * *

Minho lançait de temps en temps des œillades séductrices à la belle brune qu'il avait repérée. Cette fois ça y était, il était amoureux. Il en était sûr, cette fille était la bonne (très bonne). Il en avait mal au fesses, comme si il était littéralement tombé sur le cul. Alors c'était ça le coup-de-foudre?

\- Non Minho, souffla Thomas à qui il exposait à voix basse ses théories révolutionnaires sur l'amour, ça c'est les bancs de la fac, sur lesquels nous sommes assis depuis presque quatre heures. Et j'ai faim, rajouta le brun de façon définitive.

Étonnamment, Minho avait presque l'impression qu'il tentait de couper court à la conversation. Peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour appréhender l'étendue des révélations qu'il venait de lùi faire quant au plus profond sentiment humain?

L'asiatique retourna à la contemplation de sa belle, profitant des cinq dernières minutes qu'ils leur restait avant de devoir quitter la salle pour récolter un coup d'œil meurtrier de celle-ci. Sublime.

En voyant Thomas se précipiter sur son sac quand le doyen acheva son discours, Minho se demanda ce qui donnait des ailes à son colocataire: pouvoir enfin sortir de la salle, l'idée d'aller manger ou le fait qu'ils aient rendez-vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure avec un certain blondinet devant la cafétéria ?

Il suivit l'autre en réfléchissant à la question alors que celui-ci se frayait un chemin à coup d'épaules dans la foule d'étudiants en STAPS qui avaient eux aussi décidé de quitter cet amphi démoniaque. Minho n'eut qu'à suivre dans son sillage, récoltant les quelques regards noirs qui étaient destinés à Thomas. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était Minho le magnifique et il sortirait de la salle en premier sans même avoir à se salir les mains grâce à son colocataire.

* * *

Newt regarda sa montre. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, et hors de question d'arriver en retard, il fallait montrer le bon exemple aux deux andouilles lui servant de colocataires.

Il décida de sortir de sa cachette et de piquer un sprint jusqu'au lieu de restauration. Et c'est à-peu-près ainsi que Minho et Thomas, abasourdis, virent arriver un Newt traînant sa jambe le plus vite possible, poursuivit par une folle furieuse blonde hurlant son nom.

* * *

\- Minho, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Minho introduisit une pièce dans la fente du distributeur de boissons. Son doigt tournoya au-dessus des gros boutons ornés chacun d'un chiffre qui lui permettait de sélectionner le rafraîchissement qui lui faisait envie, avant de presser un magnifique « huit » rutilant. Magnifique, tout comme lui.

Une canette de soda tomba avec un petit « plok ! » distrayant aux yeux de l'asiatique.

Mais pas à ceux de Thomas-le-grincheux.

\- Répète, répète, roucoula-t-il à la face dudit Thomas-le-grincheux en récupérant sa boisson. Je crois que tu n'as pas encore assez exprimé l'étendue de l'admiration que tu portais à mes exploits…

Thomas-le-grincheux inspira un bon coup. Il avait l'air furieux – rectification, il avait l'air absolument hors-de-lui avec ces pommettes rouges, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils froncés à leur maximum.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Devant toute la cafétéria, en plus ! Et c'était dégoûtant ! Je crois que je n'ai rien vu d'aussi dégeu de ma vie. Et pourtant, tu n'aurais pas aimé voir le derriè…

Le rouge sur les joues du brun s'accentua alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Minho, plus qu'amusé, leva un sourcil enjôleur en portant la canette à sa bouche.

\- … je n'aurais pas aimé voir le derrière de qui… ? répéta-t-il en avalant une gorgée, toujours aussi goguenard.

Thomas agita une main devant son visage.

\- Oublie. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce que tu viens de faire est incroyablement stupide. C'est tout.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ! Ton émerveillement devant les actes éblouissants de Minho le Magnifique t'irrite, c'est compréhensible ! Bref, ça finira par passer, ne t'inquiète pas… En attendant, est-ce qu'on pourrait rejoindre mon meilleur pote – que je viens accessoirement de sauver d'une mort certaine sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de me remercier !

\- Minho…

\- Ouiii ?

Thomas se pinça l'arrête du nez. Son regard croisa celui du blond assis au fond de la cafétéria, l'air totalement déboussolé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait d'échapper à une catastrophe imminente. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Grâce » à Minho (Thomas trouvait le « grâce », très exagéré), Newt avait échappé à une copulation certaine dans les toilettes féminines des locaux de l'hôtellerie-restauration. Car oui, pendant que Thomas s'imaginait un paradis ponctué de petits fours tout juste chaux et de flûtes de champagne pétillant, Newt vivait un enfer, caché sous une table de buffet. Pour échapper à Brenda-la-mutante-blonde. Cette tarée l'avait à peine aperçu qu'elle lui avait couru après au travers de tous les locaux, pièces et couloirs que Newt avait traversé à toute allure dans l'espoir de lui échapper.

Elle avait détruit en moins de dix minutes tout espoir d'une bonne réputation pour le pauvre Newt, qui se voyait dès maintenant attribué plusieurs surnoms peu flatteurs que Thomas avait eu le malheur d'entendre. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas se faire tracer par une fille comme ça, les rôles devaient forcément être inversés. Comme si toutes les filles étaient des victimes et tous les mecs des prédateurs, comme si toutes les filles s'appelaient Brenda et étaient assez tocardes pour courir après un pauvre type, la bave aux lèvres et scandant son nom.

Thomas ferma les yeux une minute et se rejoua mentalement la scène. Ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier son sentiment d'horreur…

 _…_ _Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la cafet' et de se dénicher une table vacante que les portes à leur opposé s'ouvrirent dans un fracas abominable._

 _La cafet' était pleine de monde, de l'étudiant lambda en première année de License venu discuter de ses premières heures de cours avec ses amis, à celui qui débutait son Master II, air blasé au visage, ordinateur sous le bras et café en main. Il régnait un brouhaha indescriptible qui se brisa dés que le bruit des portes s'ouvrant violemment parvint aux oreilles des plus éloignés. Toutes les conversations cessèrent pour laisser place à un beuglement inhumain, tout droit sorti de la gueule d'un tyrannosaure rose génétiquement modifié, Thomas n'en avait jamais été aussi certain._

 _On vit alors un blond à bout de souffle débouler entre les tables, zigzaguant avec une souplesse assez extraordinaire vers la porte de sortie encore à l'opposé. Thomas et Minho le reconnurent immédiatement : ils ne furent pas longs non plus à comprendre le désastre qui se jouait sous leurs yeux._

 _Brenda fit elle-aussi irruption dans la salle, au moment même où les premiers rires et chuchotements se faisaient entendre. A peine essoufflée, elle jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle pour repérer sa proie et bondit en avant dès qu'elle l'eut dans son champ de vision_

 _« NEEEEEEEEEEWT ! » brailla-t-elle en bousculant un Master II à peine réveillé qui lui bloquait le passage (lequel s'effondra sur une table, renversant tous les gobelets de café au passage sur son sweat-shirt intitulé : « COME TO THE DARK SIDE : WE HAVE COOKIES ».)_

 _Minho fut le premier à réagir. En fait, la situation se régla en un clin d'œil, mais il eut suffit d'un rien pour que le calvaire de Newt ne se trouve rallongé d'encore quelques bonnes minutes._

 _Car Minho avait l'air de trouver la situation tout bonnement excellente, même prêt à la filmer à l'aide de son smartphone. Du moins, il l'aurait fait si un miracle n'était pas apparu à ce moment._

 _Ce miracle avait la forme d'une jeune fille brune en sweatshirt et jogging en piteux état, des cernes sous les yeux et sa capuche rabattue sur la tête. Elle poussa la porte de sortie potentielle de Newt au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à la franchir et, soudain, Thomas (paralysé jusqu'au bout des orteils) vit une lueur qu'il commençait à appréhender briller dans les yeux de Minho._

 _Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit en mouvement et slaloma jusqu'à Brenda, toujours en pleine course._

 _Deux secondes plus tard, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs, y compris Newt et l'inconnue brune…_

… un cauchemar.

\- Il n'y a que ça dans la vie, reprit soudain Minho comme s'il avait perçu les pensées de son colocataire. Séduire et, par-dessus tout, savoir séduire. Evidemment, je suis un expert en la matière et quand j'ai vu mon âme sœur pousser les portes de la cafet' au moment où Newt voulait en sortir… J'ai compris que c'était un signe du destin, tu vois. Un signe du genre : « Minho, mon grand, je t'offre l'occasion rêvée pour sauver ton meilleur pote depuis le bac à sable et rendre jalouse cette brune voluptueuse. Saisis-là, sinon il se pourrait que tu finisses émasculé, vierge et vieux avant tes trente ans. » Et nous ne voulons pas que je finisse émasculé, vierge et vieux avant trente ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait pu, il les aurait levé jusqu'à la voie lactée.

\- De une, rétorqua-t-il : le destin n'envoie pas de signes stupides. Le destin, ça n'existe pas. Tu délires ! De deux, tu n'avais pas besoin d'une raison aussi idiote pour aider ton meilleur ami en détresse…

\- Parce que tu l'as aidé, toi, peut-être ? le coupa Minho en saluant un groupe d'étudiants qui le fixaient d'un air de fans absolus (sa petite démonstration n'était pas passée inaperçue, évidemment).

\- De trois, reprit Thomas en éludant la question, c'était quoi ce plan ?! Sauter sur Brenda pour l'embrasser ?! OK, ça l'a arrêté. Mais ç'aurait pu foirer ! En quoi rendre « potentiellement » jalouse ton « âme sœur » tout en éradiquant la menace qui pèse sur un pote est un bon plan ?!

\- Tu ne peux que rester baba devant mon coup de génie. Térésa en est restée bouche bée, et Brenda aussi. Maintenant, j'ai une réputation de tombeur et des tas de fans. Dès le premier jour ! s'extasia-t-il. En plus, mon plan ne pouvait pas mieux marcher. Je te signale que nous sommes maintenant cinq à la table, et non pas trois comme prévu…

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à la table…

… et manqua défaillir. Il y avait là :

1) Un Newt déprimé et blafard.

2) Une blonde mutante/Brenda qui ne se remettait toujours pas du baiser baveux de Minho.

3 Une brune plutôt mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait, et qui les fixait désormais avec un amusement non dissimulé. Apparemment, elle aimait l'action, les défis, et les asiatiques aux plans foireux complètement tarés.

\- De toute façon, termina Minho en franchissant la distance qui leur restait encore, Thomas à sa suite, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement à Brenda de son addiction à Newt. Regarde-moi cette tronche de fantôme : ça peut plus durer ! Et si en plus je peux avoir l'air sexy devant cette Térésa…

Thomas poussa un grand soupir tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Newt. Le voyant continuer à fixer le vide, le brun se pencha vers lui et commença à agiter sa main devant ses yeux et l'appelant doucement (ne pas le choquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà paraissait une bonne idée)... N'obtenant aucune réaction, l'étudiant en STAPS se tourna vers son deuxième colocataire avec un air grave.

\- Minho, je crois que tu l'as cassé, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'asiatique jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami, toujours bloqué et assis devant le plateau repas que quelqu'un lui avait fourré dans les mains à un moment donné. Il haussa les épaules en riant intérieurement du regard affolé de Thomas.

\- T'inquiète, c'est juste une panne, il a juste du mal à appréhender la grandeur de mon geste héroïque, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps, il faut qu'il assimile les nouvelles données...

Il se détourna de la moue dubitative de l'autre brun avec un sourire... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser cette année à regarder ces deux là!

Adoptant une mine plus sérieuse il se tourna vers Brenda qui affichait une grimace dégoûtée et s'assit devant elle. La jeune femme paraissait d'un coup plus saine d'esprit maintenant qu'il avait détourné son attention de Newt.

\- Tu t'éloignes de moi le pervers! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez les trois barges du dessus à m'embrasser comme ça?! s'exclama-t-elle l'air offensé.

Les yeux de Minho s'agrandirent sous l'insulte alors que sa brune atomique ricanait depuis le bout de table.

\- Non mais ça va pas? Déjà je dois te rappeler que _tu_ es celle qui a roulé un gros patin à Newt dans son _sommeil_ et sans son consentement. Ensuite, moi je faisais juste ça pour que t'arrêtes de le poursuivre parce que ça commence à devenir lourd là... Nous on est interdits de courses alors si Newt ne peux pas sortir, ça veux dire qu'on vit sur la réserve de nouilles! Et comme Next a réussi à éclater la moitié des paquets on va bientôt devoir se rationner... dit l'asiatique en grimaçant. En fait au final le seul qui t'ait réellement embrassé volontairement est Thomas, et ce mec saute sur tout ce qui bouge, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper du 'Hey!' indigné dudit Thomas, surtout quand il est bourré...

Voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, Thomas continua de secouer gentiment son voisin tout en grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "... vais lui faire bouffer sa sauce madère, c'est lui qui va sauter partout après ça... verra bien ce crétin..." aux oreilles de Minho. Celui-ci décida de ne pas trop insister, sa tête ne se rappelant que trop bien les effets de son expérience culinaire de la veille.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la bonde en face de lui, captant du coin de l'œil le regard intéressé de sa 'proie' du moment... Il était sur la bonne voie, Minho le Magnifique avait encore frappé.

\- Bon, Brenda, jusqu'à ce que Newt arrive on était des voisins corrects non? demanda-t-il, cherchant à la ramener à la raison.

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement la blonde. Si je suis montée chez vous le soir de votre fête c'est parce que Thomas m'avait vomi sur les cheveux depuis la fenêtre du balcon!

Minho entendit distinctement le 'yeurk' venant du côté de la bombe assise plus loin et vit Thomas s'enfouir le visage entre les mains, les joues brûlantes de honte.

Mais ce qui le fit le plus sourire, ce fut le rire tonitruant de Newt qui, revenant à la vie, semblant sur le point de s'écrouler de sa chaise tellement il riait.

Thomas, de son côté, avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre et de vouloir s'enfoncer sous-terre alors que son sex-appeal en prenait encore une fois un coup devant le blond. L'asiatique secoua la tête. Règle numéro 1 du grand guide de la colocation par Minho le Magnifique premier du nom: ne pas tomber pour ses colocataires. Ce sont toujours les premiers à savoir tous les petites anecdotes humiliantes et vos petites habitudes dégueulasses...

Ceci-dit, tant que ce n'était pas à lui que ça arrivait (aucune chance, ses colocs étaient beaucoup trop... masculins) ça pouvait être drôle. Tant qu'ils ne finissaient pas par faire des trucs dans la chambre commune. Eurk non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Thomas et son meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable comme ça. Trop d'images mentales, traumatisant. Il contint son regard dégoûté du mieux qu'il pu et sourit en regardant Newt qui tentait de respirer entre deux hoquets de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas qui semblait avoir décidé qu'être en colère valait mieux que de s'enterrer dans un trou de souris inexistant envoyait des œillades carrément meurtrières à Brenda, qui avait l'air de s'en soucier comme de sa première chaussette à pois oranges.

Celle-ci (Brenda, pas la chaussette qui au passage devait être d'un mauvais goût immense) finit par commencer à glousser rejoignant Newt et la beauté fatale -Térésa, s'était-elle présentée- dans leur hilarité.

La suite du repas se déroula dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie complètement aux dépens de Thomas, qui continua de bouder, enfoncé dans son siège avec un air gêné, rougissant comme une tomate dès que son voisin blond laissait échapper un nouveau gloussement en repensant à l'anecdote.

Et c'est en traînant Thomas vers les terrains d'athlétisme où se déroulerait par chance leur premier vrai cours que Minho se dit qu'il avait vraiment des dons cachés en matière de diplomatie et qu'il les gâchait en STAPS. Tout de même, il avait réussit à détourner l'attention de Brenda de Newt, à la _désenvoûter_ , rien qu'en l'embrassant.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les pistes de courses. STAPS c'était pas si mal finalement.

* * *

Une petite review pour des auteurs à la bourre? (pas du tout à cause de mwooooaaaa)


End file.
